Fire emblem awakening : La lignée maudite
by starck29
Summary: Lorsque la guerre entre deux dragons provoque la rencontre entre Bubulle et Scarlet. Une histoire d'amour, de sang et d'espoir. Quand le monde ne tient qu'à un fil, et que seul un homme peut le sauver. Dans les flammes ou dans la tempête le monde doit tomber.
1. L'homme et le dragon

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur ce prologue. La suite arrivera bientôt. Je remercie mon beta : Izuna54. Faites-moi vos propositions pour les couples, tous ne sont pas encore décidés à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes._

 **Prologue : L'homme et le dragon**

Un homme s'avançait, seul, maniant une hache et un tome de foudre. La guerre entre Khadein et Orleans faisait rage depuis déjà plusieurs années. Les royaume royaumes se battaient pour le rubis, une antique gemme entre les mains du royaume de Khadein. Ce rubis serait apparemment celui de l'emblème du feu, joyau du royaume d'Ylisse. Résultant de la fusion des royaumes d'Akaneia et de Talis. Cet homme s'avançait, seul face à une armée de plus de cinquante milles hommes. Non loin de là, un dragon aux proportions humaines s'élevait dans le ciel avant de fondre sur les armées du royaume d'Orleans. Ce dragon, d'un pourpre violacé magnifique, détruisit un à un les régiments ennemis pendant que l'homme, armé de sa longue hache pourfendait les soldats l'attaquant. Un homme et un dragon, seuls ils repoussèrent cinquante milles hommes ce jour-là. Seuls, ils balayèrent la moitié de l'armée d'Orleans.

Quelques années plus tard, cet homme, devenu le roi de Khadein, unifia son royaume et celui d'Orleans pour se préparer à la guerre contre la coalition connue plus tard comme la coalition de Plégia, du nom de son fondateur, le premier roi du royaume de Plégia. Ce royaume est le regroupement des quatre royaumes formant la coalition après la fin de la guerre.

L'homme est devenu le premier khan de Regna ferox et personne n'entendit parler du dragon. Et puis l'histoire devint une légende, semblable à cette du prince Marth, elle est aujourd'hui connue comme la légende de bel'incantabal. Mais certaines choses qui n'auraient pas du être oubliées le furent.


	2. Les pieuvres

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur ce châpitre 1, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je remercie mon beta : Izuna54. Faites-moi vos propositions pour les couples, tous ne sont pas encore décidés à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes._

 **Chapitre 1 : Les pieuvres**

Un peu moins de mille ans plus tard, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir avançait seul dans le désert. Il voyageait, à la recherche des trois insignes. Les pieuvres ne lui avaient apporté aucun renseignement utile quant à la localisation de ces armes.

 _Gaïus prit la parole en premier, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle : « Aucun des trois insignes n'a été vu dans ton Ylisse, personne parmi mes contacts ne connaît une de ces trois armes..._

 _\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda une jeune fille vêtue d'une longue et fine robe noire, elle ne se trouve pas à Ylisse ?_

 _\- Non, lui répondit le voleur._

 _\- Elle n'est pas non plus à Ferox, rajouta une marchande. »_

 _Toutes les autres personnes présentes autour de la table pâlirent à la nouvelle. Personne ne voulait s'aventurer de l'autre côté de l'océan. La réunion se termina bien vite, il ne restait plus à présent que la mage noire et une jeune fille en armure maniant une lance et un bouclier :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait, Daraen ? demanda cette dernière._

 _\- Sers-toi de ton réseau de renseignement et retrouve-moi ces armes. Quant à toi, Tharja, commence à détruire l'armée de Plégia, tu as carte blanche. »_

 _Daraen se rendit à l'auberge où il retrouva Gaïus et Anna. Le voleur est l'un des membres d'origine des pieuvres. Daraen, lui et un mercenaire actuellement en mission à Plégia sont les trois fondateurs de cette organisation. Anna est la petite dernière du groupe mais elle a largement mérité sa place. Daraen ordonna à Gaïus de se rapprocher un maximum des voleurs plégiens pour pouvoir les infiltrer. La guerre est proche et nul doute qu'ils voudront assassiner la sainte-reine. Anna, quant à elle, doit gagner le plus d'informations possibles à Regna ferox._

Le désert laissa place à des montagnes, la frontière entre Ylisse et Plégia. Le seul endroit où les insignes ne devraient pas être et le seul endroit où il devrait être. Son dernier espoir de sauver le monde, Chrom.

Quelques jours plus tard, Daraen entra à l'auberge de la belette noire, située dans un petit village du sud-est d'Ylisse. C'est là qu'il doit rencontrer la seule personne de tout le royaume à pouvoir lui dire ou se trouve Mercurius, au moins. En tant qu'insigne le plus connu, il est le plus facile à retrouver. Après quelques paroles échangées avec le barman, Daraen monta directement dans la chambre qui lui était réservée. L'avenir du monde se jouerait peut-être sur cette entrevue.

 _Presque toutes les pieuvres étaient réunies autour de la table. Seuls manquaient les jokers, comme Daraen aimait les appelés (appeler). Trois membres que personne ne connaît à part lui. Tous trois se trouvant sur le continent Valmien._

 _À sa gauche se trouvent Gaïus, Anna et la jeune femme habillée d'une longue et fine robe noire. À sa droite, se trouvent un mercenaire aussi connu comme étant le troisième fondateur des pieuvres, un moine Ylissien et une femme avec des oreilles de lapin. Daraen a d'ailleurs bien cru rêver en la voyant la première fois. Presque plus personne n'en a vu depuis l'époque de Marth. Et enfin, en face de lui s'est installée une jeune fille portant une armure. Tous attendaient la suite des opérations. Et surtout, les nouvelles que Daraen rapportait de Chon'sin. Ce fut finalement la mage noire qui prit la parole en premier et qui demanda :_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes de Valm, Daraen ?_

 _\- De mauvaises nouvelles, lui répondit le stratège, il faut qu'on accélère les opérations._

 _\- Comment ça ? demanda Gaïus._

 _\- Tharja, tu accélères le destruction de Plégia, il ne doit plus rien leur rester pour la guerre._

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux Daraen, lui répondit cette dernière._

 _\- Gaïus, Anna, trouvez toutes les infos que vous pouvez sur ces armes, ils nous les faut absolument._

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait. » lui répondirent les deux concernés._

 _Daraen donna ensuite des missions à chacune des pieuvres. Le mercenaire doit aller à Plégia pour contrecarrer le plan des disciples de Grima. La femme-lapine doit infiltrer les cliques d'assassins. Quant aux deux autres, ils doivent faire fonctionner leurs organisations respectives pour préparer au mieux l'humanité au possible retour de Grima._

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Daraen s'attendait bien sûr à trouver le moine mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la chevalière. Il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai des infos qui devraient te plaire, lui répondit-elle.

\- Alors vas-y, parle

\- Valldar est en mouvement, il commence à regrouper les fidèles sous sa bannière, lui répondit-elle.

\- Parfait, tout se passe exactement comme prévu, laisse-nous s'il te plaît, je dois parler à Libra. »

Une fois sûr de ne plus être écouté par qui que ce soit, Daraen demanda à Libra :

« Comment s'est passée l'opération ?

\- Chrom ne soupçonne absolument rien, les veilleurs seront là dans deux jours, le plus dur à convaincre sera probablement Frederick.

\- Parfait, murmura Daraen, qu'en est -il de Mercurius ?

\- Aucune trace…

\- Où sont ces maudites armes ! hurla le stratège.

\- Apparemment, Gangrel en aurait une, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

\- Si tel est le cas, lui répondit Daraen.

\- Je sais. »


	3. Les veilleurs

__Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo.__

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur ce châpitre 2, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je remercie mon beta : Izuna54. Faites-moi vos propositions pour les couples, tous ne sont pas encore décidés à l'heure ou j'écris ces lignes._

 **Chapitre 2 : Les veilleurs**

Je passai la nuit à l'auberge. Le lendemain matin, le tintement de deux lames me réveilla aux aurores. Je m'habillai en vitesse et je pris mes deux épées. Je sautai par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour atterrir sur une botte de paille. Je vis deux bandits aux prises avec … Chrom, le prince d'Ylisse. Je me saisis de mes deux épées avant de foncer dans le tas. J'empalai l'un d'eux avec ma première lame avant de décapiter l'autre :

« Rien de cassé ? demandai-je

\- Non, vous êtes arrivés à temps.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne sont pas seuls donc il vaudrait mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard…

\- Chrom, mon nom est Chrom.

\- Daraen, répondis-je.

\- CHROM !

\- Lissa, Frederick, vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

\- Combien de fois t'avons-nous dit ne peut pas t'éloigner de nous en plein combat ?

\- Chrom, dis-je, les bandits.

\- Et qui êtes-vous jeune homme ? me demanda le chevalier.

\- Paix Frederick, il m'a aidé alors que je combattais les bandits.

\- En parlant d'eux, Chrom…

\- Ils sont sur la place du village, je les prend par la gauche, Daraen par la droite et Frederick au milieu.

\- Et moi ? Tu fais toujours exprès de m'oublier dans tes plans, Chrom.

Le combat fut rapidement achevé et j'acceptai la proposition de Chrom de me joindre aux veilleurs. C'était exactement l'occasion qu'il me fallait.

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions en route vers Yllistol lorsque la nuit était tombée subitement. Nous nous installâmes dans une clairière. Une fois installé dans ma tente, j'ouvris mon sac et pris mon carnet. C'était dedans que je notai tous ce qui concerne les gens que j'ai rencontré. Il faudrait que je le complète au fur et à mesure. Aux noms des dix pieuvres venaient donc se rajouter :

 _-Chrom : Capitaine des veilleurs, épéiste aguerri._

 _-Lissa : Jeune sœur de Chrom, soigneuse des veilleurs avec Libra._

 _-Frederick : Bras droit de Chrom, chevalier paranoïaque._

Voilà pour le moment. J'avais treize noms dont quatre veilleurs et suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avant tout le monde. Mon seul problème était que j'avais perdu mes pieuvres sur Valm. J'espérai qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Je m'inquiétai pour Say'ri, après tout, elle, Yen'fay et Tharja sont ce qui ce rapprochai le plus d'une famille pour moi. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si les samouraïs échouaient à la protéger.

Lissa vint me chercher pour le dîner, si j'osai l'appeler comme ça, que Frederick a préparé. Chrom a ramené un ours de la chasse ! Durant ce repas, Lissa me posa la question :

« Comment arrives-tu à manger ça ?

\- Mi … Dix ans dans le désert ma chère, répondis-je en me maudissant d'avoir failli tout faire rater.

\- Tu viens de Plégia ? me demanda Chrom.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? soupirai-je.

\- Y a pas dix mille déserts dans le coin, me répondit Chrom.

\- Je suis bien originaire de Plégia, d'une communauté de mages noirs vivants dans le désert pour être plus précis

\- Des mages noirs ? me demanda Lissa, et pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- J'ai eu envie de … voyager, et puis j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'une d'elle.

\- Quel genres de problèmes ? me demanda Lissa

\- Affectifs, répondis-je, et interdiction de la recruter Chrom.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler Daraen ? me demanda Chrom.

\- Lissa m'a expliqué que ta méthode de recrutement avant que nous ne montions le camp.

\- Lissa ? demanda Chrom un petit peu furieux de ce que sa sœur avait put dire d'autre.

\- Avoue Chrom, lui répondit-elle, qu'entre Sumia et Vaike…

\- C'est bizarre, lui dit Chrom, tu ne parles pas de Maribelle ni de Ricken. »

Lissa partit fâchée alors que je voyais Frederick soupirer. La situation ne devait pas être nouvelle.

Je fus réveillé par un bruit, tard dans la nuit. Lorsque je sortis de ma tente, je vis Chrom en train de combattre un ennemi :

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, me dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On essaye de survivre, me répondit-il.

\- Où est Lissa ? demandai-je en attrapant mon inferno.

\- Elle et un homme masqué affrontent ces choses un peu plus loin.

\- Chrom, Frederick ! Hurlai-je, réfugiez-vous dans le fort que nous avions vu avant d'installer le camp.

\- Et Lissa ?

\- Je vais la chercher. »

Je quittais mes amis pour partir à la recherche de Lissa. Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis un homme masqué combattre plusieurs de ces créatures alors que Lissa essayait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les hachettes. Je rêve ou bien l'homme masqué porte la même arme que Chrom ?

« Lissa ! Hurlai-je, dépêche-toi avant que ces choses nous encerclent.

\- J'arrive, me répondit-elle.

\- Je vous accompagne. »

Une fois en sécurité dans le fort, Chrom put, malgré les interruptions de Lissa, nous expliquer comment Marth les avait sauvés pendant que je mimais une marmotte. Chrom est revenu pour nous prévenir, Frederick et moi pendant que Lissa restait avec Marth. Chrom me demanda :

« Et maintenant Daraen ?

\- Laisse-moi le temps d'élaborer un plan pour nous sortir de là, lui répondis-je. »

Plusieurs choses sautent aux yeux :

1\. Les portes ne tiendront plus très longtemps.

2\. Je suis le seul à manier des armes de corps à corps et à distance.

3\. Marth est un épéiste du même niveau que Chrom de ce que j'en ai vu.

Et si notre meilleur chance était … Oui, ça peut marcher. Chrom me demanda :

« Alors ?

\- Marth et moi montons sur les murailles pour sauter de l'autre côté et les prendre à revers, Frederick et toi vous chargez dés que la porte cède, leur répondis-je.

\- Et miss Délicate ? Demanda Chrom avant de se prendre un magnifique coup de bâton dans le dos.

\- Lissa reste en arrière, maintenant tout le monde en place. »

La bataille fut courte. Les créatures ne comprirent pas le piège. Marth disparut juste après la bataille.

 _Marth : épéiste mystérieux du même niveau que Chrom, voix étrangement féminine pour un homme._


	4. Yllistol

**Chapitre 3 : Yllistol**

J'arrivais quelques jours plus tard à Yllistol. Chrom, Frederick, Lissa et moi avons passé les derniers jours à nous battre contre les mêmes créatures. Aucun de nous n'est en état de supporter cela un jour de plus. Même moi, avec mes années dans le désert, je n'en peux plus. Chrom nous congédia, Frederick et moi, pour partir jusqu'au château avec Lissa. Je profitais de ces quelques heures de libre pour aller au marché d'Yllistol. Cette ville est aussi connue pour être le plus grand centre de commerce du continent. Aucune ville d'Akaneia ne voit autant de marchandise transiter en son sein.

J'arrivais au dit marché lorsque je vis plusieurs gardes accourir dans ma direction : « Êtes-vous messire Daraen ? me demanda l'un d'eux.

-Qui le demande ? répondis-je.

-Le prince Chrom nous as demandé de vous accompagner à la caserne des veilleurs.

-Prince ? demandai-je pour la forme.

-Oui messire, le prince Chrom est aussi le capitaine des veilleurs », me répondit l'un des gardes.

Les gardes me conduisirent jusqu'à la caserne des veilleurs où m'attendaient deux jeunes femmes, probablement d'autres membres des veilleurs. L'une d'elles me dit : « Il était temps, Chrom n'attend plus que vous pour commencer.

-Tu ne peux pas âtre un petit peu agréable Maribelle ? lui demanda la deuxième.

-Désolée Sumia, répondit la dénommée Maribelle, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être agréable avec le premier malotru qui s'approche de Lissa.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, enchantée de vous rencontrer Daraen, Chrom vous attend à l'intérieur.

-Merci pour l'accueil », leur répondis-je.

Je retrouvai Chrom quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle d'entraînement :

« Te voilà enfin Daraen, me dit-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chrom ?

-Des bandits ont attaqués au nord, près de la frontière avec Regna Ferox, on doit s'en charger.

-À quatre ? demandai-je.

-Non, on y va avec un commando de l'armée plus Sumia et Maribelle.

-On sera combien au total ?

-18, me dit-il.

-laisse-moi une heure et ensuite nous pourrons partir.

-Tu as quelque chose à faire ? me demanda-t'il.

-Il faut que j'aille au marché, lui répondis-je.

-Porte nord dans une heure, me dit-il, n'oublie pas de prendre un cheval. »

Je me dépêchais de retourner au marché, espérant pouvoir la trouver. Je la vis finalement au coin d'une rue, en train de discuter avec un homme, elle essayait encore de négocier le prix de ses articles. Je l'abordais dès qu'elle sortit de la ruelle et lui dit :

« Je suis à la recherche d'une nouvelle.

-Mettre tes sales tentacules sur l'une des nôtres ne t'as pas suffit, Daraen ?

-Je suis juste venu te demander un tout petit service Anna, lui dis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-elle

-Sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur les bandits au nord ?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, me dit-elle, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Que veux-tu en échange ?

-Toute ta bourse, me répondit-elle, il y a une bande de presque 200 bandits au nord.

-Merci Anna, lui dis-je en lui donnant ma bourse, tu ne saurais pas ou je peux trouver un cheval ?

-Plus loin, il y'a un vendeur de chevaux. »

Je retrouvai Chrom à la porte nord avec mon cheval, un magnifique étalon noir. Nous eurent presque deux semaines de chevauchée. Je profitais de cette occasion pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les différents membres des veilleurs.

 _Lissa : surnommée ''miss Délicate'' par son frère._

 _Frederick : chevalier maniant haches, lances et épées_

 _Sumia : chevalier pégase membre des veilleurs depuis leur création. Personnalité bipolaire, maladroite au sol et assurée et déterminée dans les airs. Lectrice à ces heures perdues, penser à lui emprunter quelques romans._

 _Maribelle : troisième soigneuse des veilleurs ( heureusement que j'ai un espion parmi eux ), meilleur amie de Lissa. Noble se souciant des intérêts du peuple._

 _Donnel : membre de l'un des commandos de l'armée. Fermier engagé à tant partiel. Ne peut pas être dans l'armée à tant plein à cause de sa mère._

Nous arrivâmes dans un petit village près de la frontière.


	5. Recrutement

**Chapitre 4 : Recrutement**

Je préparais mes affaires pour quitter le village lorsque j'entendis la voix de ma sœur m'appeler : « Anna ! Dépêche-toi, des bandits arrivent !

-Où est la garnison ? demandai-je.

-Le capitaine Henry regroupe ses hommes sur la grande place.

-Je vais le rejoindre, lui dis-je.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne Anna »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande place pour rejoindre le capitaine Henry. Nous nous rendîmes ensuite à l'entrée du village, nous pouvions voir des dizaines d'hommes arriver par la forêt, mais quelque chose me perturba, les mages se préparèrent à faire feu. J'entendis le capitaine Henry leur dire : «Soldats, préparez-vous à …

-Attendez mon capitaine, lui dis-je, je veux vérifier quelque chose et ensuite vous les découperez en lambeau.

-D'accord, tant que je peux avoir mon carnage... »

Je sortis mon épée et j'attaquai seul les bandits. Je vis l'un de leurs hommes préparer son épée et sortir de la forêt. Nos épées se croisèrent, le magnifique tintement du métal, quels profits vais-je faire pour les réparations ? Le combat dura quelques minutes avant que je ne puisse le forcer à sortir sa dague pour m'atteindre et me mettre au tapis sous les yeux horrifiés de ma sœur : «ANNA ! hurla-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, répondis-je, c'est un ami.

-Tu en est sur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est Daraen que nous avons failli attaquer. »

Quelques heures plus tard, je préparais mes affaires pour rejoindre les veilleurs. Le prince Chrom m'as demandé de ce joindre à lui, tout comme le capitaine Henry. Nous quittâmes le village pour partir tuer du bandit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Henry.

-Deux semaines plus tard-

je m'assis sur bien tranquillement dans ma chambre à la caserne des veilleurs. Les bandits ont été éliminé mais leur chef était en réalité Campari, l'un des hommes de confiance de Gangrel. Daraen et le prince sont partis pour voir la reine Emmeryn pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Les veilleurs ce sont quelques peu agrandis. Donnel nous a rejoint contre la volonté de sa mère et Libra est arrivé de Thémis. Il est reparti quelques heures plus tard avec Maribelle. Maintenant, le prochaine objectif est de conclure une alliance avec Regna Ferox. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Palne ni de Kjelle depuis plusieurs mois.


	6. Regna Ferox

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je vous poste ce chapitre en retard par apport à ce que j'vais prévu initialement mais je dois ralentir le rythme de la fic avec la rentrée. Il n'y aura plus désormais qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines normalement. Je remercie encore une fois mon beta : Izuna54.  
_

 _Laissez-moi votre avis pour le choix à la fin. La suite n'est pas encore écrite. Même chose pour les couples, tous ne sont pas encore décidés._

 _RàR : Leile : Tu as en effet mis le doigt sur quelque chose mais ça s'expliqura plus tard. Mais retiens bien cette histoire._

 **Chapitre 5 : Regna Ferox**

« À combien de jours de marche de la frontière sommes-nous ?

-Deux jours Chrom, répondis-je, ensuite nous entrerons dans un pays de barbares.

-Charmante description, me dit-il.

-Désolé Chrom, c'est juste que ce pays a perdu beaucoup depuis quelques années, beaucoup de ce qui fait sa fierté.

-Tu y es déjà allé ?

-Il y'a une dizaine d'années, répondis-je, et je n'en garde pas un très bon souvenir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Daraen, nous restons juste le temps de conclure cette alliance.»

Deux jours plus tard, Cordélia, Chrom, Sumia et moi étions partis en éclaireurs lorsque nous vîmes un groupe de pillards attaquer Castelong. Mais quelque chose me chiffonnait. Ils portaient NOS uniformes. Chrom nous ordonna de nous cacher dans la forêt toute proche le temps de trouver un plan. Il doit forcément y avoir une garnison donc le plus simple est de prendre ces bandits sur trois fronts différents. Je leur dit : « On attaque par groupes de 2, Chrom et Sumia, vous allez ensemble, Cordélia viendra avec moi, des questions ?

-Tu as improvisé tout ça en 2 minutes ?

-Imagine ce que je peux faire avec 3, Chrom, Sumia et toi devez sécuriser le commandant de la garnison à tout prix.

-Aucun problèmes, me répondit-il, Mais qu'allez vous faire pendant ce temps ?

-Cordélia et moi éliminerons leur général. »

Nous nous séparâmes. Cordélia scrutait le ciel et descendait instinctivement quiconque me visait avec son javelot. Je vis plusieurs chevaliers en armure combattre devant moi un homme armé d'une épée courbée en plusieurs points et plus courte que le normale. Je ne parlerai pas de dagues car une dague est plus petit et peut se porter vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. J'arrivai à son niveau lorsqu'il terrassa le dernier de ses adversaires. Il était grand avec des cheveux gris. Je lui demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ezra ? Tu es bien loin de Plégia.

-Je suis le prince Chrom malandrin, me répondit-il, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Un éclair de foudre me frappa à l'épaule. Je changeai mon épée de main et je commençai à l'attaquer. Il para ma première attaque avant de me lancer un autre éclair grâce à son épée. Je reculai instinctivement avant de lancer ma dague. Elle toucha au niveau de l'estomac. Il mit un genou à terre et je l'achevai d'un coup d'épée dans le dos. Je récupérai ma dague et mon épée lorsque je vis l'un de ses homme se faire déchiqueter par un lapin géant.

Une heure plus tard, je me dirigeai vers Ferox avec les veilleurs ainsi que notre nouvelle recrue et partenaire depuis plusieurs années pour moi, Palne. Le khan Flavia nous expliqua une fois à la capitale que nous devions gagner un tournoi ayant lieu dans deux jours pour qu'elle soit le khan dirigeant et qu'elle puisse conclure une alliance avec Yllise. Le tournoi est un BO5 en Conquest. Pour faire court, il y a deux équipes de 5 qui s'affrontent. Un combattant gagne donc il reste sur le terrain jusqu'à être éliminé et l'équipe perdante est la première à perdre tous ces combattants. Chrom et moi devons trouver qui serons les cinq qui nous représenterons. Durant la soirée, je lui dit :

« Cordélia en premier et toi en dernier.

-Cordélia ? me demanda-t-il.

-C'est psychologique, ou bien Cordélia gagne et on les démoralise en gagnant le premier match, ou bien Cordélia perd et ils pensent qu'elle est la plus forte de l'équipe donc ils se surestimeront.

-C'est risqué mais malin, je suppose que tu participeras.

-Oui, répondis-je, il faut juste trouver les deux derniers participants en sachant que les montures sont interdites, Cordélia peut participer car elle a une bonne technique à l'épée contrairement à Sumia.

-Il reste donc Anna, Palne, Frederick ou Vaike

-Exactement. »


	7. L'affrontement

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je suis vraiment et horriblement ( ça ce dit au moins ? ) désolé pour l'immense retard que j'ai eu . J'ai eu des retards d'écriture et Izuna des retards dans la correction, mais bon bref. On est pas là pour ça. Je remercie encore une fois mon beta : Schozo-Izuna ( anciennement Izuna54) pour son travail.  
_

 _Laissez-moi une review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir. Proposez-moi aussi des couples, ils sont loun d'être tous décidés. Bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 7 : L'affrontement**

Un coup d'épée à gauche, un autre à droite, et la dague pour immobiliser l'articulation du bras. Cordélia tenta de contre-attaquer avec son autre main mais une parade suivie d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et la voilà par terre. Je l'aidais à se relever et lui dit : « Tu t'améliores, un jour ou deux en plus n'aurait pas été de trop mais tu feras des merveilles !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui Cordélia, voyons, je ne t'aurais pas choisie sinon.

-Tu te bats toujours à la dague Daraen ?

-Contre de vrais adversaires oui, répondis-je.

-Y compris cette fille ?

-Si tu veux parler d'Anna, elle doit faire partie des cinq meilleurs combattants, ici, parmi les veilleurs. »

Le lendemain, nous étions tous dans l'arène. De petites loges avaient été aménagées pour les candidats de chaque équipe. Cordélia s'avança la première dans l'arène. En face d'elle se trouvait une combattante arborant un magnifique masque gris-rouge. Elle maniait une épée à une … C'est elle ! Elle a entre les mains Mercurius ! Comment une gamine a-t-elle pu mettre la main sur l'un des trois insignes ? Cordélia n'a pas la moindre chance face à elle. Je me tournai vers les gradins et je vis Kjelle, en train de regarder le combat. Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Je suis sûr que tu es liée d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était évident qu'elle ne travaillait pas seule, elle se servait de nous comme mine d'information et elle nous a doublée !

L'entrechoquement de la lame de Cordélia avec Mercurius me ramena à la réalité, lorsque je la vois se battre, je me dis que Cordélia a peut-être une chance, finalement. Son adversaire, Severus, il me semble, ne sais pas comment se battre face à Cordélia, mais quelque chose me paraissait bizarre. Puis je _le_ vis avec Kjelle.

Marth …


	8. Confession

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Encore désolée pour le retard, je vais essayer d'accélérer le rythme mais je ne promet rien. Izuna étant indisponible ce mois-ci, c'est Titou Douh qui le remplace. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que les deux seront normalement mes bêta jusqu'à la fin. Je préfère avoir deux avis de deux bêta différent. Autre chose important que j'ai à vous dire, Titou Douh m'a demandé si elle pouvait corriger aussi les chapitres déja publiés donc si vous voyez beaucoup d'update ce soir et demain, ce sera pour cela._ _Laissez-moi une review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir. Proposez-moi aussi des couples, ils sont loun d'être tous décidés. Et sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Confession**

Finalement, Cordélia se fit éliminer après un combat mémorable. Juste après avoir fit à Vaike d'y aller, j'allais la voir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et me dit :

« Pourquoi Daraen ?

\- Ça va être dur de te répondre si je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Cordélia, répondis-je.

\- Tu dois savoir que je suis rentrée dans les chevaliers-pégases très jeune, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Chrom m'en avait en effet parlé, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Mes parents sont morts après que des bandits aient attaqué notre village, j'avais dix ans Daraen … Dix ans !

\- Tu sais Cordélia, répondis-je, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais tu as retrouvé une seconde famille les chevaliers-pégases, non ?

\- Ça n'a pas été aussi simple.

\- D'accord … Et quel est le lien avec Severus ?

\- Mes parents étaient mercenaires, ils m'ont appris à me battre très tôt, tu te souviens de la triple estoc doublée d'un coup de bouclier-bras et suivi d'une esquive sur le côté ?

\- Oui, répondis-je, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est la technique secrète de ma famille.

\- Daraen ! hurla Chrom, Vaike s'est fait sortir. »

Finalement, elle est bien plus douée que je ne le pensais cette Severus. Vaike est peut-être un beau parleur, mais c'est un combattant hors-pair. Il ne reste plus que Chrom, Palne et moi. Finalement c'est cette dernière que je choisis d'envoyer. Elle prit une dracocide et attacha un attacha un fer létal à sa ceinture. Severus attaqua la première mais Palne esquiva son coup et contre-attaqua. Après un combat qui fut bref, Severus était au tapis. Quelques coups lui auront suffit alors qu'elle a réussi à battre deux des meilleurs parmi les veilleurs. La deuxième combattante ennemie fut Olivia, une danseuse de talent. Elle se battit avec une épée. Palne l'élimina presque aussi rapidement que Severus. C'est à ce moment que s'avança dans l'arène une fille du nom de Yui, grise et sans armes. Non … Il en reste des survivants ! Et cette fille aux cheveux gris en fait partie ?

Elle se métamorphosa en un magnifique dragon rose, rose foncé plutôt à tout bien y réfléchir. Je souriais intérieurement en me disant qu'on aurait le droit à un beau combat. Palne se transforma à son tour. Je vis Chrom et Vaike regarder dans ma direction. Il faudra que je pense à mettre à jour mon carnet.


	9. Lon'zu

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre encore une fois plutôt court. Mais je vous rassure, les suivants sont plus longs, j'ai tout d'écris jusqu'au chapitre 15 déjà. Je remercie encore une fois Titou Douh sans qui cette histoire serait bourrée de fautes. Laissez-moi une review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir. Proposez-moi aussi des couples, ils sont loun d'être tous décidés. Ce chapitre devrait vous permettre de faire quelques débuts d'hypothèses sur la suite comme le précédent. Et sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Lon'zu**

Chrom me demanda :

« Tu le savais ?

\- Oui Chrom, répondis-je, je le sais depuis que nous l'avons rencontrée.

\- Avec ça au moins nous avons une chance de gagner. »

Leur combat dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne s'effondrent toutes les deux à terre. J'entrai dans l'arène à la place de Palne, mais mon adversaire… Il fallait forcément qu'il soit là, Lon'zu. J'engageai le combat avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Il esquiva mon coup d'estoc, toujours aussi rapide de ce que je voyais. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante, aucun de nous n'arrivait à atteindre le corps de l'autre, il me tenait tête malgré mes deux lames ! Mais une question me taraudait : « Si il passe quatrième, qui est le cinquième combattant de Basilio ? »

Je le vis reculer, voilà ce que j'attendais, il resserra sa prise sur son épée et s'élança vers moi. J'esquivai son premier coup mais le deuxième me toucha l'épaule. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups avant de nous effondrer tout les deux dans une mare de sang.

Je me réveillai une heure plus tard dans l'infirmerie de l'arène. Cordélia m'annonça que Chrom avait battu Marth. Je me dépêchai de quitter l'arène pour les retrouver. Ils étaient finalement là, dans une petite ruelle. Marth, Severus, Yui, Kjelle et un cinquième homme. J'eus à peine le temps de dire quelque chose que Marth m'attaqua. J'évitai son coup avant de lui envoyer une gerbe de feu. Je vis Severus et les autres venir vers moi. Je me retrouvai avec trois adversaires alors que Severus demandait à Marth :

« Tu vas bien Luci ?

\- Merci Sévi, je vais bien. »

Luci ?


	10. L'attaque de Thémis

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois ma beta : Titou Douh. Laissez-moi une review à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir. Proposez-moi aussi des couples, ils sont loin d'être tous décidés. Un chapitre calme avant la tempête. Attendez-vous à plus de choses jusqu'au chapitre 20 je pense. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 10 : L'attaque de Thémis**

Après avoir réussi à échapper à Yui, Kjelle et un troisième homme roux, je décidai de rentrer voir Chrom. Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi, il faut dire que j'étais parti de l'infirmerie à peine réveillé. Mais au moins ça en valait le coup, je savais maintenant ce qui m'avait troublé chez Marth depuis que nous l'avions rencontré dans cette forêt : c'était une femme.

J'arrivai devant ce qui était la maison de Flavia. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait être en train de fêter sa victoire avec Chrom. À peine fus-je rentré que Chrom me sauta presque dessus pour me demander :

« Où étais-tu Daraen ?

\- J'ai suivi Marth.

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda mon ami.

\- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, où est Cordélia ?

\- Elle dans une chambre en haut, la porte au fond à gauche.

\- Merci Chrom. Veille à ce qu'on ne soit pas dérangés, s'il te plaît.

\- J'y veillerai, Daraen. »

Je montai les escaliers conduisant à l'étage et lorsque j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, j'entendis un sanglot. Je la vis assise sur le lit, en pleurs, comme je m'y attendais. Je m'assis sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et je la pris dans mes bras. Se retrouver confrontée à son passé de manière si brutale et découvrir qu'elle avait peut-être encore de la famille en vie, quelques part. Tout le monde aurait réagi comme ça, moi le premier. Elle murmura entre deux sanglots :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Cordélia, notre passé nous rattrape parfois sans nous prévenir.

\- Ça t'ai déjà arrivé ?

\- Il y a un peu plus de six ans, Cordélia, mais c'est une partie de ma vie dont je préfère ne pas parler. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Daraen, me dit-elle, je comprends.

\- Daraen ! hurla Chrom depuis le rez-de-chaussé.

\- Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Daraen.

\- Je m'en vais, dans ce cas, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. »

J'eus à peine le temps de fermer la porte que je l'entendis s'énerver contre moi. C'était tellement facile de la faire rire, en tout cas provisoirement. Il faudra que je la surveille un petit peu plus que les autres. Lorsque je redescendis, je vis que Libra était arrivé … blessé ! Chrom me dit :

« Plégia a attaqué Thémis, ils ont capturé Maribelle.

\- Chrom, quelle division protégeai Thémis ?

\- La deuxième aile, pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est la division de Cordélia. »


	11. L'embuscade

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois ma beta : Titou Douh. Laissez-moi une review à la fin, pour me dire si vous avez aimé, j'accepte touts les critiques tant quelles sont justifiés et pui ça fait toujours plaisir. Proposez-moi aussi des couples, ils sont loin d'être tous décidés. Chapitre court et qui jouera avec vos nerfs je pense._

 **Chapitre 11 : L'embuscade**

Voilà trois jours que nous nous dirigions vers Thémis. La nouvelle de l'attaque de la petite ville avait ébranlé Cordélia. Toute sa division était sur place, j'espérai pour elle que ses sœurs d'armes s'en soit sorties. Elles étaient sa deuxième famille. Peu après notre départ, je m'étais rendu compte d'un petit problème : mon carnet avait disparu. Si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, je risquai d'être découvert, et si cette personne n'était pas un allié … Je frissonnai rien que de penser à ce que les disciples de Grima pourraient trouver. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde qu'il ne te capture à nouveau, Tharja.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux abords de la ville, nous découvrîmes qu'elle avait été complètement rasée. Il ne restait plus que des ruines, et encore, si l'on pouvait appeler ça des ruines.

Je vis Cordélia voler vers les ruines de la caserne, le seul bâtiment… encore debout ? Je partis à sa poursuite, laissant Chrom et les autres derrière-moi. C'était un piège ! Lorsque j'entrai dans la caserne, je la vis entrain de combattre trois archers en même temps sur son pégase. La caserne s'effondra sur nous et je la vis remonter avec son pégase pour tenter de s'échapper de ce piège. Je réussis à sortir de ce qui fut la caserne des chevaliers-pégases. Cordélia était allongée plus loin, inconsciente, son dernier rempart étant sa dévouée monture. Son pégase la protégeait malgré sa flèche dans le genou. Chrom, Frederick et Vaike combattaient tout un groupe d'ennemis. Anna et Palne faisaient de même de leur côté. Sumia accourut vers son amie pendant que Donnel combattait seul deux assassins. Je me retournai juste à temps pour tuer un mercenaire avant qu'il ne me coupe en deux. Je voyais déjà trois autres ennemis arriver vers moi. Si c'était cela la force qu'ils ont laissée en diversion, je ne préférai pas savoir ce que valaient le gros de leurs troupes. J'espérai de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait des escadrons d'élite de Gangrel dont m'avait parlé Tharja deux semaines plus tôt, juste avant que je ne vois Gaïus. Sinon nous étions au plus mal.


	12. Survivante

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois ma beta : Titou Douh. Laissez-moi une review à la fin, pour me dire ce que vous en avez toujours pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. Les choses commençent à ce préciser dans ce chapitre. Peut-être que certains d'entre-vous verrons où je veux aller, si oui, dites-le moi. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 12 : Survivante**

Le combat s'éternisa et finit par tourner à notre avantage. Palne fut blessée au bras. Dés que je vins à bout de mon dernier adversaire, j'accourus aux côtés de Cordélia. Son pégase était finalement mort. J'empalai un soldat qui s'approchait de son corps. Je la pris dans mes bras et je partis loin des combats avec elle, elle était blessée à la poitrine. Dés qu'elle fut hors des combats, je repartis vers la bataille pour éliminer les plégiens.

Une fois le combat fini, nous nous installâmes dans une bâtisse encore à peu près debout. Lissa s'occupa de soigner Cordélia. Palne guérirai toute seule grâce à son métabolisme de Tagüel. Les soins habituels ne fonctionnaient pas. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne transforme pas. Lissa et moi restâmes auprès de Cordélia pendant que le reste des veilleurs partaient débusquer les derniers plégiens, à l'exception de Palne. Cette dernière était partie en éclaireuse vers la frontière. Elle avait insisté auprès de Chrom, ne voulant pas rester derrière alors qu'elle avait encore un bras valide

Lissa enlevait l'armure de Cordélia lorsque je vis quelque chose coincé entre deux plaques de son armure : un carnet plein de sang. MON carnet ! Il faudrait que je lui parle dés qu'elle serait réveillée. Je le mis dans la poche de mon pantalon en attendant.

Chrom revint une heure plus tard. Palne arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous dit :

« Gangrel est là.

\- On lui coupe la tête, Chrom ?

\- Pas toi, Daraen, me dit-il, tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerai rien ?

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, mon ami, c'est tout. Et puis, qu'as-tu découvert exactement ?

\- Tu savais que nous serions dans ce village, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'en suis sûr. Daraen, tu as provoqué notre rencontre. »

Je restai avec Cordélia. Lissa et Anna partirent à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Je me retrouvai donc seul avec la belle au bois dormant. Au moins, je pourrai régler le problème du carnet.

Cordélia se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ de la force d'assaut. Je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure.

\- Inutile de me remercier Cordélia, répondis-je, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je perdrai une sœur d'arme.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ?

\- Lissa et Anna sont parties voir.

\- Je vois …, murmura-t-elle.

\- Cordélia, où as-tu trouvé la carnet qui était dans ton armure ?

\- Par terre, dans la caserne, il était tombé de ta poche.

\- Tu l'as lu ? Demandai-je.

\- Écoute, Daraen, je ne dirai rien si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout Cordélia, et je veux bien te parler de certaines choses si tu me promet de n'en parler à personne.

\- Promis, me dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Que sont les pieuvres ?

\- C'est une organisation que j'ai créée pour empêcher le retour de Grima.

\- Grima comme dans Grima le dragon déchu qui détruira l'humanité ?

\- Exactement.

\- Ta sœur le sait ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est pour cela que tu es parti ?

\- Tharja sait tout cela, mais j'ai déjà dit à Chrom qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à essayé de la recruter. Si tu as tout lu, tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai lu ça en effet, mais je peux te rassurer, je serais muette comme une tombe.

\- Merci, Cordélia.

\- Non, Daraen, c'est à moi de te remercier.

\- Tu te répètes Cordélia, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier.

\- Et concernant Kagero ?

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler Cordy … C'est …

\- Je vois. »

Lissa arriva à ce moment-là, suivie par Anna et Palne, elles portaient une jeune fille inconsciente. Il devait s'agir d'une survivante.


	13. La bataille d'Yllistol

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois ma beta : Titou Douh. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans chapitres, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus régulier et je ménerai cette fanfiction jusqu'à son terme. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 13 : La bataille d'Yllistol**

Pendant notre absence, Flavia et Basilio ont réussi à empêcher une tentative d'assassinat visant Emmeryn. Ils ont eu l'aide de Gaïus pour cela, comme quoi, il n'est pas que doué pour engloutir les sucreries de tout le palais de Plégia. Le seul problème risque d'être Maribelle. Chrom a décidé d'envoyer Emmeryn dans un château dans l'arrière pays avec le grand pontife. Tout semble bien se passer. Les Veilleurs se sont encore agrandis avec l'arrivée de Virion. Stalh, Sully et Kellam sont également revenus.

Chrom, Virion, Henry et moi étions tout les quatre assis autour d'une table pour préparer la défense de la ville. Chrom nous dit :

« quatre portes à défendre, on en prend chacun une avec quelques veilleurs et on disperse l'armée, tout le monde est d'accord ?

\- Oui ! hurlai-je avec Virion et Henry.

\- Je prendrai avec moi Frederick, Donnel et Sully pour couvrir la porte nord.

\- Parfait, Chrom, répondis-je, Cordélia, Libra et Anna m'accompagneront pour prendre la porte est.

\- Miriel, Gaïus, Sumia et moi nous chargerons de la porte ouest.

\- Et moi je prendrai la porte sud avec Vaike, Palne et Kellam, dit Virion.

\- Ce qui nous laisse Maribelle, Lissa, Stahl et Ricken au temple avec les milices, conclut Chrom. »

Basilio et Flavia sont partis à la poursuite de leur armée.

Deux jours plus tard, nous vîmes une immense armée se profiler à l'horizon. Cette fois-ci, ça commence réellement.

 _Jour 1_

Je tenais fermement mes deux épées, attendant que la porte ne se brise. Cordélia, Libra et Anna ont l'air plutôt détendus. En même temps, Cordy a l'habitude de ce genre de batailles et Anna a eu un bon baptême du feu. Et puis Libra a toujours l'air tellement calme. La porte céda en fin de matinée et nous fûmes submergés par une véritable marée humaine. Les moines-guerriers et les baladins furent noyés sous le nombre. Heureusement que Gangrel n'a pas entraîné ses troupes. Cordélia semblait bien se débrouiller mais quelque chose dans son regard me dit qu'il faudra que je la surveille. J'esquivai un autre coup avant de pourfendre un nouvel ennemi. Libra et Anna n'ont pas le moindre problème à tuer tout ce qui veut les tuer. Finalement l'assaut cessa une heure plus tard. Il y eu trois autres vagues comme celle-ci avant la fin de la journée :

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, hurlai-je aux soldats survivants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Daraen ? me demanda Anna

\- Organise les tours de garde, Libra se charge des blessures légères, Cordélia et moi emmenons les autres au palais auprès de Lissa et Maribelle.

\- Cordélia, hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Anna ? Demandai-je.

\- Tu as beaucoup changé, Daraen, me dit-elle, en bien. »

 _Jour 2_

Aucune attaque ennemie ne fut à déplorer pendant la nuit, je repris mon poste à l'aube, rapidement suivi de Cordy, Anna et Libra. Les pertes ont été presque nulles. Mais moralement, je ne sais pas si notre armée tiendra le coup. Il suffirai d'un rien pour que tout s'effondre. Cordy se tenait à côté de moi, prête à dégainer son épée. Soudain, la porte céda. Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

C'est la troisième vague que Gangrel nous envoie, les soldats commencent à fatiguer. Je vis soudain un combattant sortir du lot, tuant nos ennemis à tour de bras. Je me dirigeai vers lui lorsque je la reconnus : Severus. Elle éliminait un à un tout les ennemis qu'elle affrontait. Je la rejoignis et à peine dix minutes plus tard, l'officier ennemi ordonnait la retraite générale. Je sais maintenant ce qui m'avait gêné chez elle, elle ne se battait pas uniquement comme Cordélia, mais comme moi aussi ! Les assauts s'enchaînèrent toute la journée mais nous pûmes tenir aujourd'hui encore. Severus disparut dés la fin des combats, elle dort probablement quelques part en ville. Nous avons perdu près de deux cents hommes aujourd'hui, huit fois plus qu'hier. J'espère que nous n'essuierons pas plus de pertes demain. Cordy paraît de plus en plus épuisée.

 _Jour 6_

Nos barricades de fortune viennent d'être détruites par l'armée plégienne. J'ai l'impression que toute l'armée est passée par cette porte. Nos soldats tombent un à un. Je donnai l'ordre aux autres de se replier vers les autres portes. Je pris mon tome de feu et j'enflammai la poudre que j'avais installée dans les bâtiments aux abords des ruines de la porte. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Say'ri. La poudre explosive fit s'effondrer les bâtiments et ensevelit la majeur partie de l'armée ennemie. Nous nous repliâmes vers les autres portes. Libra et Severus partirent rejoindre Chrom, Anna partit rejoindre Henry, alors que Cordy et moi partîmes rejoindre Virion et ses hommes. Nous avons perdu énormément d'hommes aujourd'hui, j'espère que notre armée pourra tenir jusqu'au retour de Flavia et Basilio.

Durant l'après-midi, un nouvel assaut faut donné sur la porte, je partis au corps à corps en avant des premières lignes, je vis que Cordy me suivait quelques pas derrière moi. Je vis l'une des archères de Virion nous suivre. Elle décochait ses flèches à un rythme effrayant. Je tranchai en deux les premiers ennemis, lorsque je la vis. Une basara, elle avait mis son masque et magnait une magnifique naginata. Elle attaqua Cordy avec un shuriken que mon amie esquiva avant de l'attaquer avec sa naginata. Je vis l'archère décocher une flèche dans le bras d'un soldat qui allait m'attaquer. Nos autres soldats étaient arrivés au contact et de tout nos alliés, c'est moi qu'elle choisit d'aider. Non … Je me dirigeai vers elle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs. J'éliminai un autre adversaire avant de lancer ma dague sur la basara. Je vis une autre adversaire lancer un shuriken qui brisa le masque de l'archère. Alors j'avais raison, tu as quitté notre village, et tu es devenue une archère d'élite : Tharja.


	14. Tharja

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de réponse de Titou Douh, ce chapitre n'a donc pas eu de bêta-lecture. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Ce chapitre est très important pour l'intrigue et très émotionel aussi, de toute façon vous savez comment j'écris si vous me suivez sur AM. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'aimerais bien avoir vos retours, qu'ils sont positifs ou négatifs. Bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 14 : Tharja**

Il y eut encore 2 assauts après celui-ci. Nous pûmes tenir mais au prix d'un très lourd sacrifice. Je pris Tharja à part, je l'emmenai vers un coin désert et je lui demandai : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Tharja ?

-Je suis venu t'aider Nii-chan, me répondit-elle

-Non Tharja, tu repars immédiatement au village, tu n'aurai même pas dut faire partie des pieuvres au départ

-J'avais bien compris Daraen, mais tu sembles oublier que je ne suis plus la petite fille que tu as sauvé des disciples de Grima

-J'aimerai le croire Tharja »

 _Je traversai une petite bourgade de l'est de Plégia lorsque je la vis, les chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles. C'est impossible, me dis-je à l'époque, mais c'était bien elle. Elle lui ressemble tellement. Elle était emmenée comme esclave par les disciples de Grima. J'ai suivi leurs caravanes durant plusieurs semaines à travers le désert. Quant ils furent arrivés à leur sanctuaire, j'attendis la nuit pour m'y introduire. Les couloirs étaient immenses et se ressemblaient tous. Je me serai perdu plusieurs fois si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien tes sanctuaires, Grima. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, je finis par trouver la salle ou ils gardaient prisonniers les sacrifices humains. Je l'ouvris d'un coup de bolganone. Tu étais endormis contre un mur. Je te pris dans mes bras puis je te fis sortir de cet endroit avant de faire sauter le temple avec de la poudre de Chon'sin. Tu est restée plusieurs jours inconsciente. Je n'osait même pas imaginé ce qu'ils t'avaient fait subir. Je t'avais ramenée dans mon village, celui ou j'ai grandis il y a tant d'années. Personne ne se souvenait de moi, et dans un sens ça m'arrangeai bien._

La nuit fut calme, moi qui pensai que les plégiens profiterais de le perte de l'une des portes pour attaquer durant la nuit. Je retrouvai Chrom pour un conseil stratégique. Il ne reste plus que nous et les équipes de nuit à être éveillés. Je le rejoignis dans une bâtisse abandonnée loin du palais. Dés que je passai la porte, il me dit : « Flavia et Basilio seront là dans deux jours tout au plus

-Tout se jouera donc demain ? demandai-je

-Exactement, j'espère que tu as un plan

-J'en ai un Chrom, mais il faudra laisser filtrer l'info que la porte sud est moins bien gardée que les deux autres

-Qui la gardera ?

-Cordélia, Tharja, Severus, Libra et moi

-Vous n'aurez aucune chance si ils envoient toute l'armée, et puis comment Severus saura qu'elle doit-être là-bas ?

-Si Marth est celui que je crois, il connaît déjà notre plan

-Vous n'avez aucune chance Daraen

-Nous aurons une chance Chrom, mais ce sera une histoire de timing, fais-moi confiance

-Vas-y, mais vous revenez tous entiers

-C'est le but Chrom, c'est le but »

Je retrouvai Cordy à la caserne des veilleurs. Elle avait d'énormes cernes aux yeux. Je lui dit : « Tu ne ferai pas mieux de dormir Cordy ?

-Je sais Daraen, me répondit-elle, mais dés que je m'endors je … je repense à elles

-C'est normal Cordy, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, tu veux dormir dans ma chambre pour cette nuit ? Il y a un deuxième lit

-Je ne tiens pas à te déranger Daraen

-Tu ne me dérange absolument pas Cordy, je préfère t'avoir en pleine forme pour demain

-Je crois que …

-Tu vas accepter, lui dis-je, et je ne te laisse pas le choix Cordy »

Durant la nuit, j'entendis des cris me réveiller, mais ce n'était pas ceux de Cordy, alors … Si c'est Tharja, elle a du réveiller toute la caserne. Je vis Cordy tout doucement émergé de son sommeil : « C'est Tharja, lui dis-je »

Elle dormait quelques chambres plus lion, je vis quelqu'un arriver en face de moi, c'était Libra. Il me demanda : « Elle t'as réveillée ?

-Toi aussi ?

-Non, me dit-il, je priai Naga lorsque j'ai entendu ces cris

-Je m'en charge, dis-je en rentrant dans la chambre de Tharja »

Elle était recroquevillée sur sur elle-même sur son lit. Je m'assis sur son lit et je la pris tout doucement contre moi. Elle me murmura à l'oreille : « Tu avais raison Nii-chan, je suis toujours la même petite fille

-C'est faux Tharja, répondis-je, tu n'es plus la même

-Daraen ? murmura Libra en entrouvrant légèrement la porte de la chambre de la mage noire

-C'est bon Libra, répondis-je, je reste avec elle »

Je vis le moine refermer la porte de la chambre alors que Tharja continuait de pleurer sur mon épaule. Tu me le payera, père.


	15. Le prix de la victoire

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois Tiou Douh, ma beta. Ce chapitre 15 est le dernier sur le siège d'Yllistol, mais de là ou j'en suis dans l'écriture, je peux vous dire ave certitude que cette fic risque de faire une cinquantaine de chapitres. J'espère que le dernier sur Tharja vous a aussi plu, les prochains chapitres seront centrés sur elle et sur Daraen. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 15 : Le prix de la victoire**

Je me réveillai au petit matin dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Je vis Tharja endormie contre moi.

 _Alors j'ai fini par m'endormir ici après t'avoir consolée_...

Je me levai tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Je retournai à ma chambre me changer _;_ c'était aujourd'hui qu'allait se jouer le destin du monde. Cordélia était encore en train de dormir, je la réveillai délicatement avant de prendre mes tomes et mes deux épées.

Cordélia me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de briefing. Chrom et les autres savaient déjà quoi faire, il ne restait plus que nous. Libra arriva un peu plus tard, rapidement suivi par Tharja et nos soldats. Deux-cents hommes, voilà nos ressources militaires pour nous battre. Presque exclusivement des moines guerriers... Il restait heureusement quelques chevaliers pégases.

Je pris la parole et leur dis : « Nous serons les seuls à tenir la porte sud aujourd'hui et il est fort probable que toute leur armée soit en face. Cordélia mènera les chevaliers-pégases face aux wyvernes plégiennes pendant que je mènerai l'infanterie au sol. Libra et Tharja les attaqueront depuis les bâtiments dans les hauteurs. Nous tiendrons cette porte ! »

Ils sortirent dès que j'eus fini mon discours. Je pris Libra à part quelques minutes et lui dis : « Tu pourrais garder un œil sur Tharja durant la bataille ? Je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Je le ferai, Daraen, je crois qu'elle en a besoin...

\- Merci, Libra. »

Une heure plus tard, nous étions devant la porte lorsque je vis une silhouette se rapprocher de moi. Elle me demanda : « C'est ton meilleur plan p … Daraen ?

\- Je t'attendais, Severus ! Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est qu'il te convient ce plan, non ?

\- Je m'attendais juste à mieux de la part du meilleur stratège d'Ylisse.

\- Mieux ? Tu vas être servi Severus, dis-je en voyant les plégiens détruire nos dernières barricades, ça commence !»

Toute l'armée ennemie déferla sur nous telle un torrent humain. Je voyais Tharja et Libra les éliminer depuis les hauteurs. Cordy, Severus et moi, nous reculions vers l'intérieur de la cité afin de nous servir des ruelles comme d'une série de goulots d'étranglement. Nous étions au croisement de quatre voies : une pour se replier derrière nous et trois devant nous. Nous étions chacun devant l'une des trois et nous éliminions tout se qui passait devant notre épée. Le combat dura plusieurs heures, Libra et Tharja nous ayant rejoint. Nous arrivâmes à les repousser finalement jusqu'à la porte lorsque Basilio et Flavia arrivèrent. Lon'zu fit un véritable carnage.

Malheureusement, Chrom nous annonça que Lissa et lui avaient reçu un messager de Plégia : « La sainte-reine Emmeryn a été capturée ! »


	16. Plégia

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois Tiou Douh, ma beta. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, les 16 et 17 sont des chapitres intermédiaires, importants mais qui servent de transition avec la suite et ... j'en ai des frissons. Ceux qui me lissent sur AM doivent avoir une idée de comment l'histoire risque de partir. J'ai enfin réussi à me fixer sur les couples, même si je pense que vous en devinez quelqu'uns. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 16 : Plégia**

Je venais d'envoyer Tharja en éclaireur avec Libra lorsque je vis Chrom et Cordy, prêts à se battre, encore. Voilà deux jours que nous étions entrés dans le désert de Plégia et Chrom était de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Ses disputes avec Cordy étaient finalement devenues une routine et même Sully n'en pouvait plus. J'espérais de tout cœur que nous puissions réussir à sauver Emmeryn, sinon Chrom ne s'en remettrait jamais. Mon plan pour la sauver était très simple : Chrom, Libra, Tharja, Sully, Cordy et moi mènerions un commando pour libérer Emmeryn. Mais Chrom et Cordy n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre sur quoi que ce soit. Chrom avait tendance à privilégier la vie de sa sœur alors que Cordy voulait essayer de faire en sorte que nous puissions tous arriver en un seul morceau face à Gangrel. Pendant ce temps, le reste de l'armée détruisait toutes les routes de ravitaillement vers la capitale plégienne. Je me refusai à impliquer les civils contrairement à Chrom, alors j'avais donné l'ordre à Basilio de ne viser que les routes passant par la capitale. Isoler Gangrel et uniquement lui, autant que possible. Malheureusement pour nous, Chrom était en train de devenir exactement comme son père : un homme aigri voulant faire payer à toute une population les crimes d'un seul être. Tharja était finalement venue, contre mon avis et celui de Libra. Je me refusai à l'impliquer dans cette guerre, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu par _ta_ faute. Celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur revint une heure plus tard, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle me dit : « Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas, Nii-chan ? Tu savais vers quel village de mages noirs nous nous dirigeons ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Tharja ?

\- Il est à même pas une heure d'ici et Grégor est là-bas avec une manakete !

\- Bon, d'accord, Tharja, il se pourrait que nous ayons besoin de repos et que j'ai en effet pensé que nous pourrions repasser par ici...

\- Je le savais !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Libra en arrivant essoufflé.

\- On s'arrête dans le village que l'on a vu plus bas !

\- Libra, dis-je le plus calmement possible, je ne t'avais pas demandé de rester avec elle quoi qu'il arrive ?

\- Désolé, Daraen, mais Tharja est beaucoup plus rapide que moi par moment.

\- Je vois. Je vais prévenir Chrom de notre halte. »

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais allongé dans notre ancienne maison, à Tharja et à moi. Chrom avait fini par recruter Grégor, Henry et Nowi, la manakete que Grégor avait sauvée des griffes des disciples de Grima.

 _Nowi : manakete particulièrement puissante que Grégor a sauvé des disciples de Grima._

 _Grégor : numéro 3 des veilleurs, il se bat avec une épée et travail pour à peu près pour n'importe qui tant que ça paye bien._

 _Henry : mage noir originaire du même village que moi._


	17. Réflexion

**Chapitre 17 : Réflexion**

Nous sommes arrivés hier au village. Il faut maintenant attendre que Flavia et Basilio aient détruit les routes menant à la capitale, une affaire de quelques jours d'après Kellam. Quelques jours… Chrom est de plus en plus colérique, il n'y a que Sully qui arrive à le calmer, et uniquement de manière provisoire. Il nous reste trois jours de marche, et une semaine avant l'exécution d'Emmeryn. Ça va se jouer à un jour près, comme à Yllistol... Lors de notre arrivée, les villageois nous ont laissés installer nos tentes près du village. J'avais peur qu'ils refusent étant donné que nous sommes ylissiens. Mais j'ai préféré m'installer avec Tharja dans la maison que nous occupions quelques années plus tôt, notre maison. Cordy dormait un peu en retrait avec son pégase et Chrom avec Sully. Quand vont-ils se décider, franchement ?

Voilà deux jours que nous sommes arrivés. Kellam m'a dit que, d'après Frederick, les routes vers la capitale seraient coupées dans deux jours maximum. Encore deux jours à attendre avant de rejoindre les autres, et trois jours de marche vers Plégia... Basilio et Flavia ont un jour de retard sur ce qui était prévu. Le problème, maintenant, c'est une fois que nous serons sur place. Avec le retard des khans, nous arriverons le jour de l'exécution d'Emmeryn _;_ il faudra donc improviser un plan en quelques minutes pour la sauver. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Libra, il me dit :

« Daraen, est-ce que tu as vu Tharja ?

\- Non, répondis-je. Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je … Oui. Et aussi, quelles sont vos relations ?

\- Si ta question est de savoir si je l'aime, la réponse est oui. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Mais tu ne me demanderais pas ça si tu ne l'aimais pas, je me trompe ?

\- Non, Daraen.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que c'est réciproque.

\- Comment en es-tu …

\- De l'observation, le coupai-je, on ne devient pas le meilleur stratège d'Ylisse si on est incapable d'observer les gens. Y compris ses alliés. Dis-le lui, Libra.

\- Merci Daraen. »


	18. Le plan

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois Tiou Douh, ma beta. Je sais que le dernier chapitre remonte à plus d'un mois mais j'ai galéré avec les 18 et 19 pendant plusieurs semaines vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ( ceux qui connaissent je jeu doivent voir à quelle scène on ariive je pense ). Mais maintenant j'ai tout d'écrit jusqu'au 23 donc ça devrait aller mieux, peut-être un chapitre tout les 10/15 jours. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 18 : Le plan**

« Combien tu en vois, Cordy ?

\- Une dizaine de centuries d'infanterie et des chevaliers-wyvernes. Tu as un plan ?

\- Oui, mais pour qu'il marche, il va nous falloir un peu de chance.

\- De la chance ?

\- Oui, Cordy. Il y a une seule chose que Gangrel ne doit pas faire et nous gagnerons à coup sur.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Il faudra que nous sauvions Emmeryn en vitesse avant de partir à Ferox.

\- Qu'est-ce que Gangrel doit faire ?

\- Ne pas envoyer ces wyvernes sur Flavia et Basilio. »

Un peu plus tard, je retrouvai Chrom, Cordy, les khans et Virion dans la tente de mon prince pour que je leur explique mon plan. Chrom n'attendait qu'une seule chose : couper la tête du roi fou. Tous étaient attentifs et attendaient mon plan. Je leur dis :

« Mon plan est simple. Flavia et Basilio chargeront avec le gros des troupes et la majeure partie des Veilleurs. Virion, Tharja et nos archers iront avec vous pour abattre les wyvernes dès qu'elles iront dans votre direction. Pendant ce temps, je chargerai avec Cordy, Chrom, Sully et Libra. Nos hommes nous suivront et les occuperont suffisamment pour que Chrom et Sully aillent tuer Gangrel. Dès que les wyvernes seront hors courses, les chevalier-pégases, menés par Philia, iront sauver Emmeryn. Des questions ?

\- Et si les wyvernes ne nous attaquent pas ?

\- Je m'en chargerais.

\- Palne ! dis-je en me retournant vers l'entrée de la tente de Chrom.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? me demanda Basilio.

\- Palne et moi avons déjà travaillé ensemble il y a quelques années. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je en me retournant vers elle.

\- Gaïus m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide.

\- Et comment comptez-vous éliminez toutes ces wyvernes seule, Palne ? demanda Cordy.

\- Je le ferai, humaine.

\- Ne réponds rien, Cordy, Palne est une tagüel. Tu es venue seule ?

\- Non. Tu peux entrer, Selkie. »

Non… Je vis entrer une adolescente de quelques années de moins que Lissa. Elle avait des cheveux blonds sauf une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage, celle-ci était brune. Elle portait un manteau rouge et elle avait des oreilles de renard. Non… Comment est-ce possible ?


	19. Emmeryn

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois Tiou Douh, ma beta. Enfin ! Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ce chapitre a été soulant à écrire, mais il est là, et les suivants arriveront vite. Par contre, ça m'étonne que personne est réagi dans le dernier chapitre conçernant Selkie, c'est pas comme si c'était un perso de Fates et pas d'Awakening. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 19 : Emmeryn**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète comme ça, Daraen ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Cordy... Mon plan est parfait mais je ne sais pas : je ne la sens pas, cette mission.

\- T'inquiètes pas : on sauve Emmeryn puis on se taille à Ferox. »

Cordy avait raison, je ne voyais pas pourquoi mon plan ne fonctionnerait pas. Virion et ses archers devaient juste descendre les wyvernes de Plégia pour permettre aux chevaliers-pégases d'aller sauver Emmeryn. En effet, Gangrel se servait d'un promontoire haut d'une bonne trentaine de mètres pour l'exécution. Pendant ce temps, les troupes de Regna Ferox et les Veilleurs avaient pour mission d'attaquer leur armée. Gangrel avait enrôlé de simples paysans sans expérience, lui donnant certes un avantage numérique mais pas stratégique.

« Gangrel vient d'arriver Daraen

\- Mettez-vous en position, on termine cette guerre aujourd'hui ! »

Rien ne nous arrêterait. Je m'élançai dans la mêlée, fauchant les plégiens avec mon épée. Je me retrouvai rapidement dos à dos avec Vaike. Les plégiens tombaient face à nos armes, nous permettant de nous frayer difficilement un chemin parmi l'ennemi. Je fis bientôt face à une adversaire d'un autre calibre. Elle portait un masque rouge avec des contours noirs et un manteau de stratège plégien, comme moi. Elle se battait avec une épée et un tome de magie noire était accroché à sa ceinture. Elle fit un moulinet avec son épée, que je parai avec le plat de ma lame avant de contre-attaquer. Elle esquiva avant de reculer de plusieurs mètres. Je la vis lever son bras libre et sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Nosferatu, comment peut-elle… sans tome ? Je m'effondrai au sol avant de voir un shuriken passer au dessus de mon corps. Je fermai les yeux.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. J'étais sur le dos d'un pégase, il volait à quelques mètres du sol. Cordy se retourna vers moi et me dit : « Tu es réveillé.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Cordy ?

\- Un sort de magie noire, d'après Tharja. C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé près du camps. »

Elle m'a laissé en vie… Pourquoi ?

« Et la mission ? demandai-je

\- Emmeryn… , sa voix se brisa, elle est morte. La mage qui accompagnait Gangrel nous as pris à revers avec des ombres, et elle a sauté.

\- Comment va… Chrom ?

\- Il est effondré. Basilio et Flavia ont pris la tête des troupes mais ils n'arrivent pas à les diriger comme Chrom le ferait.

\- Laisse-moi descendre, je vais les aider. Comment va Lissa ?

\- Maribelle s'occupe d'elle. »


	20. Le bourbier

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie encore une fois Tiou Douh, ma beta. Et voilà un chapitre de plus, que j'avais au broullion depuis près de trois mois, et il est enfin publié. Jusqu'à au moins début je devrais poster un chapitre toute les deux semaines, durant le week-end. Il est temps que je reprenne un vrai rythme de publication. Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 20 : Le bourbier**

« Un dernier effort, soldat ! hurlai-je, nous devons avoir traversé cette vallée avant la nuit !

\- Les soldats sont à bout, Daraen, me dit Basilio. Il faut faire une pause.

\- Une heure, Basilio. Dis à Virion, Cordélia et Libra que je veux les voir. Comment va Chrom ?

\- Le petit est au trente-sixième dessous, Daraen. Si nous tombons sur des plégiens maintenant …

\- Je sais, murmurai-je, j'ai peur d'être incapable de l'arrêter, Basilio.

\- Daraen ! hurla Lissa. Nous avons un problème !

\- J'arrive, Lissa » répondis-je.

Les soldats s'étaient abrités avec leurs capes et les ailes de leurs pégases. Je retrouvai Lissa et Maribelle un peu l'écart avec Cordélia. La sœur de Chrom me dit : « C'est la troisième fois depuis qu'on est partis d'Yllistol, Daraen, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Fatigue, nausées et plus d'appétit qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, murmura Maribelle

\- Où est passé Ricken ? demandai-je.

\- Il est avec Miriel, me répondit Cordy, est-ce que tu penses bien à ce que je pense ?

\- Daraen ! hurla Basilio en arrivant dans notre direction, des plégiens arrivent par le nord !

\- Reste avec Chrom, surtout. »

Une flèche toucha Cordy à l'épaule. Je me retournai vers l'endroit d'où elle venait et je vis un archer vêtu d'une cape _;_ un bandit, probablement. Je dégainai mon tome de foudre avant de lui envoyer le plus puissant sort que j'avais, il mourut sur le coup. Je me retournai vers les autres et je leur dis : « Rejoignez Chrom et le reste de nos forces, ils sont ici aussi visiblement, je me charge d'eux.

\- Daraen, murmura Cordy, tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul

\- Si.

\- Elle a raison, Daraen, dit Lissa, on a déjà perdu Emmeryn … Il n'est pas question que … »

Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, je me retournai pour transpercer un bandit de ma lame. Je leur dis :

« BASILIO, TU LES EMMÈNES AVEC TOI DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE, **MAINTENANT** ! »

Je chargeai la dizaine de bandits qui se trouvaient en face de moi. Je transperçai le premier de ma lame avant de ramasser sa hache et de la lancer sur un deuxième. J'esquivai trois flèches avant de me mettre à couvert. Les autres étaient partis, il ne me restait plus maintenant qu'à les éliminer. Je sortis de ma cachette, m'éloignant le plus possible du reste des troupes. Je dévalai un fossé de quelques mètres de haut _;_ tous m'avaient suivis, les idiots. Je rengainai mon épée, les laissant s'approcher de moi. J'esquivai une flèche avant d'exécuter de mes mains un sort qui fit sortir des pics de magie noire du sol, les tuant tous sur le coup.

Lorsque je rejoignis le reste des hommes, Libra vint me voir et me dit : « Je suis désolé Daraen, des disciples de Grima sont arrivés, et ils l'ont enlevée... Tharja. »


	21. Pour une petite soeur

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je remercie pour la dernière fois Tiou Douh, ma fidèle beta. Elle a décidé d'arrêter de corriger ma fic pour des raisons qui la regarde, je la remercie d'avoir corrigé mes fautes monumentales par moment. A partir du prochain chapitre ce sera Strider'Emiya qui reprendra le role. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui révèle d'autres faces de Daraen et qui complète le dernier sur ce point. Les suivants le laisseront en dehors du cercle des Veilleurs, ce qui me permet aussi de faire avancer leurs relation sans les montrer, parce que pour être honnête avec vous écrire des romances c'est quelque chose que je n'apprécie pas. Donc si je peux en faire avancer une ou deux secondaires en off, je le ferais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 21 : Pour une petite sœur**

Nous rejoignîmes en quelques heures la frontière, puis la forteresse de Khudan. Chrom n'avait toujours pas « refait surface », dans le sens où il était toujours au trente-sixième dessous pour reprendre l'expression de Basilio. Et maintenant, c'était Tharja qui… pas encore, pas une deuxième fois.

Le lendemain matin, Chrom convoqua la totalité des Veilleurs et les khans pour décider de la marche à suivre. Mais alors que nous mettions en place notre plan, un soldat vint nous interrompre et me donna une liasse de feuilles. Je les parcourus rapidement et… Je les laissai tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Chrom se retourna vers moi et me demanda : « De mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Non, Chrom, murmurai-je. Au contraire. Gangrel s'est réfugié au nord-ouest de Plégia avec les dernières troupes qu'il lui reste.

\- Les dernières troupes ?

\- Oui. Lis-ça, dis-je en lui tendant les feuilles que je venais de ramasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la même réaction que moi. C'est à ce moment que Cordy nous demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Emmeryn a gagné la guerre pour nous, Cordy, répondis-je, l'armée de Gangrel s'est effondrée. Désertion, rébellion, pillages par des bandits… Gangrel s'était donné l'image d'un tyran indestructible et sans-cœur, mais Emmeryn l'a fissurée. Avec son sacrifice, elle a éteint la haine dans le cœur des plégiens et elle leur a donné la force de se battre contre Gangrel.

\- Emmeryn, murmura Lissa.

\- Oui, Lissa, lui répondit Chrom, et maintenant, c'est à nous de finir ce qu'elle a commencé en abattant cette ordure de Gangrel ! »

Sa réplique fut suivie d'une vague d'applaudissements et de cris d'encouragement. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à régler un autre problème. Je dis à Chrom : « Je vous rejoindrais sur place, il faut que je m'occupe d'autre chose avant.

\- Tharja, je suppose ?

\- Attends un peu, Daraen, me dit Basilio. Tu ne tiens pas à risquer tout le plan pour sauver une seule personne tout de même ?

\- Khan Basilio, murmura Anna, je ne vous…

\- Daraen ? me redemanda le khan de l'ouest.

\- C'est la dernière famille qu'il me reste et je ne compte pas la laisser entre les mains des disciples de Grima, EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT BIEN COMPRENDRE !? »

Instinctivement j'avais dégainé mon épée. Chrom me dit : « Vas-y, Daraen, mais tu n'iras pas seul là-bas, je te préviens tout de suite.

\- Un groupe ne ferait que me ralentir, répondis-je, sauf si tu connais des gens à part toi qui aient mon niveau à l'épée. »

Son silence répondit clairement à ma question. Alors que je m'apprêtais à les laisser-là, Sully se retourna vers moi et me dit : « Dis tout de suite que nous sommes des boulets pour toi, Daraen.

\- Mais vous l'êtes, Sully, répondis-je, vous ne me seriez d'aucune utilité dans cette mission. Vous me gêneriez plus qu'autre chose. Une dernière petite chose, aussi : ne laissez pas Maribelle combattre à nouveau. »

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais rejoint le village où j'avais grandi. C'était tellement plus simple de voyager seul, surtout avec mon endurance. Je devais y rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver Tharja. Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à la sauver. J'arpentais les quelques rues autour de la place lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas venant de derrière-moi. Je dégainai mon épée, prêt à affronter quiconque se dresserait sur ma route. J'esquivai sur le côté un coup venant de derrière moi avant de bloquer la lame de mon ennemi avec la mienne. Il se recula de quelque pas avant de baisser son arme. Il me dit : « Personne à part Chrom n'a ton niveau à l'épée, donc ?

\- Lon'zu, murmurai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Retourne avec les khans, j'y vais seul.

\- Pourquoi, Daraen ? »

Je chargeai dans sa direction, le désarment avec un seul coup. Je lui dis : « Tu ne ferais que me ralentir, Lon'zu. Chrom ne devrait plus tarder à partir couper la tête de Gangrel, il faudrait mieux que tu sois auprès de Basilio, non ? »

Je partis sans me retourner.


	22. Alliance et libération

**Chapitre 22 : Alliance et libération**

Après avoir quitté Lon'zu, je me dirigeai vers une maison située à l'orée du village : ma maison. Cela faisait deux fois en l'espace d'un mois que je me retrouvai ici, et à chaque fois la vie d'un de mes proches était en jeux. J'espérai juste que cette fois-ci mon plan fonctionnerait. Lorsque je poussai la porte, je vis que quelqu'un m'attendait, c'était Severus. Je lui dit : « J'en conclut que tu as toi aussi quelqu'un à sauver, Severus.

-Ils tiennent Marth, me répondit-elle

-Ensemble ? lui demandai-je

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Daraen. »

Nous dormîmes quelques heures et nous partîmes avant l'aube. Elle avait autant d'endurance que moi, si ce n'est plus. Ce qui était pratique pour notre traque. Severus savait vers ou ils se dirigeaient, ce qui nous permis de les prendre de vitesse et de leur tendre une embuscade à la sortie d'un village. Ils étaient une vingtaine. Un berserk les commandait, suivit de plusieurs soldats qui tiraient des chaînes auxquelles étaient attachés les prisonniers. Je reconnus Tharja parmi eux. Avec Severus, nous les éliminâmes les uns après les autres avant de libérer les prisonniers. Alors que je prenais Tharja dans mes bras, je vis Severus se jeter sur une autre prisonnière en pleurant. Elle avait les yeux et les cheveux bleus.


	23. Retour

**Chapitre 23 : Retour**

Je me réveillai en sursaut après avoir entendu Tharja. Elle faisait encore un cauchemar. Cela faisait une semaine que je l'avais libérée des disciples de Grima et elle faisait encore des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Nous avions trouvés refuge dans les ruines d'un village, détruit lors de la dernière guerre plégio-yllissienne. Je m'approchai d'elle et je la réveillai délicatement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vint se blottir dans mes bras, en pleurant. Je lui dit : « Tu as encore fait un cauchemar Tharja ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle

-Tu veux en parler ?

-À chaque fois je revois, ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois lorsque …

-Calme-toi d'accord Tharja ? Je sais ce que c'est de surmonter ce genre de choses, mais ensemble on y arrivera d'accord ? Ensemble.

-Merci Daraen, merci d'être-là pour moi, comme la dernière fois.

-De rien Tharja, j'ai toujours été là pour toi et tu le sais. Nous deux, nous sommes différents des autres. Toi et moi nous savons de quoi ils sont capables.

-J'ai peur Daraen.

-Je suis là Tharja, ensemble on y arrivera.

-Pourquoi Daraen ? Tu as toujours veillé sur moi, depuis toutes ces années, pourquoi ?

-Petite sœur, dis-je, on s'est toujours compris tout les deux, toujours. Alors ne te pose plus ce genre de questions, d'accord ?

-Oui Daraen, et merci. »

Il nous fallut quatre jours de plus pour rejoindre le reste de l'armée. Ils avaient encerclés la forteresse de Gangrel et préparaient un plan d'assaut. Gangrel avait détruit les portes de sa forteresse pour nous empêcher d'entrer, mais il ne pouvait plus sortir non plus. Lorsque j'arrivais au campement, je vis Cordy arriver vers moi, elle me dit : « La prochaine fois que tu pars comme ça ce n'est même pas la peine de revenir. C'est compris ?

-Je suis désolé Cordy, mais tu sais pourquoi je suis parti.

-En attendant notre armée a subit des pertes, trop de pertes. Et après ce que tu as dit à Lon'zu et Sully …

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendaient pour attaquer ?

-Ils tiennent Lissa en otage. »


	24. Mission de sauvetage

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Merci à LittleCrazy453 pour avoir mis cette fics dans ces favs. Et voilà le chapitre suivant, je vais essayer d'en publier un toutes les semaines ou deux semaines à partir de maintenant. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un béta, vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles du dernier depuis Mai. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 24 : Mission de sauvetage**

Daraen avançait à travers la forteresse de Gangrel. Il se retourna vers les deux personnes qui le suivait : Cordy et Gaïus. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Lissa avait été enlevée, Daraen avait tout de suite lancé une mission de sauvetage. Parmi tout les membres des Veilleurs, il avait choisi Gaïus et Cordy pour s'infiltrer avec lui dans la forteresse ennemie.

Ils progressaient à travers les différents couloirs de la forteresse, tuant un à un tout les gardes qu'ils croisaient. Chrom et les khans attendaient qu'ils aient libérés Lissa pour attaquer et abattre Gangrel, mais pour cela il fallait que Lissa soit libre. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement qui menait aux cellules d'un côté et aux murailles de l'autre. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis et leur dit : « Il doit y avoir beaucoup de gardes en bas, restez cachés le temps que je les attire sur les murailles puis allez libérer Lissa.

-Non Daraen, lui dit Cordy, tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul.

-Elle a raison Daraen, occupez-vous de la diversion et envoyez le signal au prince. Moi je me charge de Lissa.

-Gaïus, Cordy, merci beaucoup. On fait comme ça alors je vous fais confiance.

Cordy et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers les murailles tandis que Gaïus se cachait en attendant que le chemin soit libre pour lui. Si nous échouons, s'en est fini d'Ylisse.


	25. Assaut sur la forteresse

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Et voilà le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un beta pour cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 25 : Assaut sur la forteresse**

La bataille faisait rage dans la forteresse de Gangrel depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Ces derniers soldats étaient les plus loyaux et se battraient jusqu'à la mort. Gaïus avait libéré Lissa et c'était barricadé avec elle dans les cachots. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'elle meure, ils devraient donc attendre l'arrivée des forces ylissiennes. Pendant ce temps, au sommet des murailles de la forteresse plégienne, Cordélia et moi nous nous contre des mercenaires à la solde d'Aversa. J'embrochai mes adversaires à l'épée tandis que Cordy affrontait un de leurs chefs. Son adversaire savait se défendre mais elle avait plus d'expérience. J'esquivai un coup d'épée avant de tuer un autre adversaire lorsque je vis une vingtaine de soldats arriver vers nous. Ils étaient dirigés par une plégienne que j'avais déjà affronté lorsque nous avons voulu sauver Emmeryn. Elle avait toujours son manteau de stratège plégien et son masque. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers eux et leur lança à tous un Nosferatu. Je la vis me faire un timide sourire avant de dégainer son épée. Cordy se dirigea vers moi tout en continuant d'éliminer nos ennemis. Petit à petit la situation tournait à notre avantage, grâce à l'aide de cette plégienne. Son Nosferatu les avait vraiment affaiblis. Elle se battait comme un fauve avec son épée. Cordy arriva à côté de moi et me demanda : « Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je »

Nous la vîmes dégainer un tome de vent et nous envoyer une rafale de vent qui nous fit tomber des murailles. Elle souriait, je la vis sourire quelques instant avant de retourner se battre. Je pris Cordy dans mes bras et grâce à mon propre tome de vent je put ralentir notre chute en lançant plusieurs rafales successives sur le sol. Nous nous écrasâmes néanmoins par terre, un bout de lance en travers de mon bras pour moi. Je tournai la tête et je vis que Cordy était inconsciente, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Je fermai les yeux.


	26. La fin d'une bataille

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bêta pour cette fic. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 26 : La fin d'une bataille**

Je me suis réveillé dans un lit, le bras et la jambe endoloris. Je m'étais évanoui après que nous soyons tombés des murailles, Cordy et moi. Cordy … Elle était tombée elle aussi, mais elle ne semblait pas être blessée, contrairement à moi. Je vis la porte de la chambre où je me trouvais s'ouvrir, c'était Chrom. Il me dit : « Merci Daraen, c'est grâce à toi que nous avons remporté cette victoire.

-Gangrel est mort ? demandai-je

-Non, il est blessé mais il a réussi à s'enfuir. Au moins cette fois-ci il n'a plus la moindre armée.

-Et Cordy ? demandai-je

-Elle s'en est sortie avec quelques côtes cassées ne t'inquiète pas.

-Chrom, lorsque vous êtes arrivés sur les murailles, est-ce qu'il y avait une plégienne qui se battait contre eux ? Elle portait le même manteau que moi.

-Il n'y avait personne sur cette muraille lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Vous avez fait un carnage.

-Il est réveillé ? demanda une voix depuis le couloir

-Oui tu peux entrer Cordélia, mais ne le fatigue pas trop s'il te plaît. Je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls. »

Chrom laissa entrer Cordy avant de sortir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et un bandage à la taille. Je lui demandai : « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Quasiment une semaine Daraen, Chrom a déjà dut te dire pour Gangrel.

-Vous avez envoyé des hommes à sa recherche ?

-Grégor et Gaïus sont partis à sa recherche avec plusieurs commandos. Daraen, j'ai retrouvé ça sous un cadavre plégien. »

Elle s'installa sur le lit tandis que je me relevais pour voir ce qu'elle me montrait. C'était un masque, son masque. Elle devait-être morte après nous avoir sauvé la vie, après m'avoir sauvé la vie pour la deuxième fois. Cordy me dévorait des yeux. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit : « Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai envie depuis très longtemps Daraen. »

Elle m'embrassa.


	27. Le début d'une autre

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, bêta-reader par gumiarcadia qui corrigera aussi les suivants. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 27 : Le début d'une autre**

Cela faisait deux semaines que nous avions détrôné Gangrel et que Cordy m'avait embrassé. Pendant les quelques jours durant lesquels j'avais été inconscient, Chrom avait demandé Sully en mariage. Les invitations à leur mariage étaient parties en même que les missives annonçant la fin de la guerre. Mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, il fallait s'occuper de reconstruire Ylisse et de la quantité absolument monstrueuse de paperasse administrative qui allait avec. Nous étions en ce moment dans la salle du conseil, Cordy, Anna, Miriel et moi. Je regardai la liasse de feuilles sous mes yeux.

Rapport sur la reconstruction de la capitale :

La porte sud a été reconstruite, tout comme les murailles, endommagées lors du siège de la ville. Nous avons également commencé à reconstruire la porte est ainsi que les bâtiments se trouvant autour mais nous allons manquer de matériaux pour les finir dans les temps. Concernant l'intérieur de la ville, nous avons déblayé la plupart des routes avec l'aide de la population civile et l'hôpital de fortune installé dans le nord de la ville a été déplacé plus au sud.

Je levai les yeux de ce rapport et je demandai à Anna, elle aussi enterrée sous une pile de dossiers : « Quand arriverons les prochaines livraisons de pierre et de bois ?

-Deux jours pour la pierre et trois pour le bois, me répondit-elle

-Et pour les migrants plégiens ? Demandai-je à Cordy

-Ils continuent de passer la frontière et nous arrivons pour le moment à les loger dans les différents villages du royaume. Le trésor de guerre est bien arrivé à Yllistol, Anna ?

-Oui, répondit la marchande, ainsi que l'aide promise par le khan Flavia.

-Comment se passent la reconstruction de Thémis ?

-Maribelle est sur place, me répondit Cordy, et c'est en bonne voie.

-Je crois bien que l'on a fini, dis-je, en tout cas pour les sujets urgents.

-Tu oublies les orphelins laissés par la guerre, me dit Cordy

-Tharja et Libra ont ouvert un orphelinat pour les accueillir, répondis-je

-Tharja à la tête d'un orphelinat ? demanda Anna, elle n'est pas trop … comment dire … trop excentrique pour ça ?

-C'est une image qu'elle se donne, dis-je, elle n'est pas comme ça. Je le sais.

-On a fini Miriel ? demanda Cordy

-Oui, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Enfin, vivement que je retrouve mes précieuses marchandises

-Il est vrai que nous avons tous consacrés beaucoup de temps à cette guerre, mes recherches en ont pris un retard intolérable.

-Miriel, dis-je à la mage, j'ai la poudre explosive que tu m'avais demandée. »

Je lui lançai une bourse fermée qu'elle attrapa avant de la fourrer dans une de ces poches. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, Cordy s'approcha de moi et me demanda d'une voix très explicite sur ces intentions : « Et nous ?

-Nous, répondis-je avec la même voix qu'elle, nous allons avoir un peu de temps pour nous. »


	28. Le mariage

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Je vous publie aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre, après je crois quelques mois de pause. La vérité est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire de façon régulière cette fanfiction, aujourd'hui j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance en plus de celui-ci, donc je vais tenter de reprendre les publications mais lentement et pas non plus au jour près. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferait très plaisir.  
_

 **Chapitre 28 : Le mariage**

Cela faisait un mois depuis la fin de la guerre, et la vie avait repris son cours. Le royaume commençait tout doucement à se relever, mais le chemin était encore long avant que tout ne soit reconstruit. Les problèmes les plus importants avaient été réglés mais la reconstruction des villages sur la frontière avaient pris du retard. Heureusement Maribelle avait pris les choses en main, enfin, heureusement pour les travaux et malheureusement pour la population civile. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin, y compris des vacances bien méritées. Je me trouvais dans la caserne des Veilleurs, en train d'aiguiser mon épée, lorsque Palne arriva en urgence et me dit : « Des assassins sont entrés dans la ville par la porte sud, je n'ai pas reconnu leurs armes. »

La porte sud … c'était celle qui était la plus proche du palais ! Ils comptaient s'attaquer à Chrom durant son propre mariage ! Je dis à Palne : « On aura pas le temps de prévenir les autres, va au palais et mobilise la garde. Préviens aussi Cordy de ce qu'il se passe, tu seras plus rapide que moi. Je vous rejoindrais dés que j'aurais mon Nosferatu. »

Traverser la ville ne fut pas long à travers toutes les petites rues désertes qui entouraient les artères principales. Lorsque j'arrivais au palais, je vis Cordy et Palne affronter l'un de assassins … Elle maniait un katana ! C'était elle qui m'avait attaqué pendant le siège de la ville ! Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle mit K.O. Cordy en quelques coups avant de blesser Palne à la jambe. Je la chargeais, ramassait l'arme de Palne et je dégainai ma propre lame. Avec son simple katana elle ne pourrait pas faire jeu égal avec mes deux épées. Elle esquiva mon premier coup d'estoc et para le second avant de reculer de quelques pas. Je la vis dégainer une dague, et la lancer sur moi. Je l'esquivais mais quelque chose me toucha au niveau du bassin. C'était un shuriken. Plusieurs autres assassins arrivèrent, nous forçant à nous replier à l'intérieur du palais. J'étais blessé, tout comme Palne qui soutenait Cordy, inconsciente. Ils étaient sept, dont celle qui maniait un katana. Je dis à Palne : « Allez-vous en, sinon vous serez pris dans ma magie en même temps qu'eux !

-Tu as intérêt à revenir Daraen, dit-elle avant de se transformer et d'installer Cordy sur elle

-Comme toujours Palne. »

L'un des assassins nous attaqua, probablement pour les empêcher de fuir, je lui enfonçais l'une de mes deux épées dans le corps, avant de me retourner vers mes autres adversaires. Je lâchais mes deux armes, puis je sorti mon Nosferatu de ma veste. À ce moment-là je sentis leur énergie vitale les quitter, venant renforcer la mienne. La combattante au katana me chargea mais je réussi à esquiver son attaque avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, terrassée par ma magie. Tous étaient au tapis … Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, … et … le septième avait disparu ! Où est-ce que … Je me retournais, mais il n'était pas là non plus. Je sentis un autre shuriken me toucher dans le dos, et alors que je mettais un genoux à terre, je la vis emmener ma première adversaire, celle qui se battait avec un katana. Tout les autres étaient dans un triste état, ma magie était vraiment efficace. Je me traînais jusqu'à la salle de bal, il fallait que je sache si Chrom … était … en … sécurité …

Daraen s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, dans un des couloirs du palais.


	29. Valm

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ça me ferait très plaisir et rendez-vous au prochain.  
_

 **Chapitre 29 : Valm**

J'avançai à travers Yllistol jusqu'à un bar appelé la retraite du mercenaire. J'entrai, Grégor était au comptoir en train de servir un client, et Palne attendait à une table. Je m'installai et je lui dit : « Tu es en avances Palne, ou bien tu t'ennuies à ce point ?

-Il a fallu que j'aide Grégor à faire sortir quelques clients trop souls pour continuer à boire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu semblais t'être fait à ta vie de château.

-J'ai perdu le contact avec mes agents sur Valm durant la guerre contre Plégia, il faut que quelqu'un aille les récupérer. En plus c'est probablement Valm qui est caché derrière ses assassins.

-Ce ne serait pas Chon'sin ? Pour nous contraindre à entrer en guerre contre Valm.

-Impossible Palne. Je connais la famille régente de Chon'sin, ils n'en sont pas capables.

-Si je comprend bien, tu veux que je parte sur Valm pour rejoindre les pieuvres qu'il nous manque et ensuite quoi ?

-Virion est le duc de Rosanne, et Walhart est un conquérant. Je préfère le frapper en premier plutôt que d'attendre qu'il ne nous attaque.

-Tu as bien dit que Virion était duc ?

-Oui, il vous accompagneras sur Valm, Palne.

-Qui veux-tu envoyer avec moi ?

-Outre Virion, tu partiras avec Selkie, Gaïus et Lon'zu.

-Qui sont tes agents ? Je ne tiens pas à devoir parcourir tout le continent pour rien.

-Zelcher, une chevaucheuse de wyvern de Rosanne. Tiki, la voix divine de Naga. Et Say'ri, la princesse de Chon'sin. Si jamais vous pouvez les récupérer vous n'hésitez pas.

-Je comprend pourquoi tu fais confiance à Chon'sin, Daraen, mais tu me demandes de partir en plein territoire ennemi pour aller récupérer tes agents ?

-Je ne peux pas y aller Palne, plus maintenant. Tu sais bien que j'aurais tout donné pour aller les chercher moi-même.

-Pourquoi Selkie ?

-Elle nous cache quelque chose Palne, j'en suis certain. Elle n'est pas là par hasard, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une ennemie pour autant.

-Très bien Daraen, nous cinq c'est bien ça ?

-Plus un commando des Fantômes, une dizaine de membres au maximum. »

Les fantômes étaient un gigantesque réseau d'assassins, d'éclaireurs et de chevaliers-pégases. Ils se chargeaient toutes les missions que l'armée conventionnelle ne pouvait pas accomplir, comme par exemple l'envoi de troupes dans un autre pays sans déclaration de guerre préalable pour des missions de sabotages et d'aide à une potentielle résistance. En cas de guerre ouverte, ils se chargeaient des repérages sur le terrain avant la bataille, de l'éliminations d'éclaireurs ennemis ou bien encore de la destruction des routes commerciales. Ils étaient l'une de mes plus belles réussites. Et Cordy et Kellam les avaient particulièrement bien entraînés, avec parfois l'aide de Frederick pour les entraînements aux missions en conditions extrêmes.


	30. Sévi et Luci

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, extrêmement important au niveau scénaristique. Il tombe aussi le jour de mes deux ans sur le site. Je pensais pas aller aussi loin quand j'ai commencé à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 30 : Sévi et Luci**

Cela faisait huit ans depuis le mariage de Sully, et la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Tharja ne faisait quasiment plus de cauchemars depuis qu'elle était mariée à Libra et qu'elle avait une fille : Noire. Maribelle avait remonté la pente avec l'aide de Ricken et avait accouché d'un garçon du nom de Brady sept mois après la mort de Gangrel. Chrom était littéralement aux anges depuis la naissance de Lucina il y a sept ans et de Kjelle il y a quatre ans, il m'avait assuré que c'était une idée de Sully pour le prénom. Et puis il y avait Severa et Linfan, mes deux filles de sept et cinq ans. La seule ombre au tableau, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Palne et des autres depuis qu'ils ont passé le blocus.

« Daraen ? demanda ma bien-aimée

-Excuse-moi Cordy, je suis inquiet pour les autres.

-Si jamais ils avaient le moindre problème, ils seraient revenus en vitesse. Basilio veut nous voir au sujet de Valm, et aussi des ombres.

-On va prévenir les filles et on y va alors, juste nous deux. Autant que Chrom reste en sécurité tant que l'on ne sait pas de quoi est capable Valm. En plus on sera plus rapide à deux.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de partir en laissant les filles derrière.

-Les pégases peuvent faire l'aller-retour en un peu plus d'une semaine Cordy. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait à coup sur les filles. Sev et Linfan était dingues de livres, et la bibliothèque du château était l'une des plus grandes du continent. Elles lisaient en particulier tout ce qui touchait à la légende du Roi Marth, et Lucina n'était jamais très loin. Sev et elle étaient nées le même jour, et elles étaient extrêmement proches depuis. Sev avait hérité de ma passion pour les livres, et probablement pour la stratégie aussi. Par contre, assez peu de gens arrivent à la '' supporter ''. Elle est râleuse, manipulatrice, et en même temps incapable de laisser autrui souffrir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque, je vis Sev et Lucina en train de lire un livre sur la légende du roi Marth. Elle étaient mignonnes, toutes les deux assises sur le même fauteuil. Linfan lisait un autre livre un peu plus loin, mais toujours en visuel de sa sœur. Sev prenait son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux. J'ai dut arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où ils nous ont fait tourner en bourrique, Chrom et moi. Ensemble, elles pouvaient parfois être débordantes d'énergie. J'entendis Sev demander à Lucina : « Luci c'est une impression ou bien Marth on ne dirait pas que c'est un homme ?

-Tu sais Sévi, la légende a été écrite il y a plus de 1000 ans, alors qui sait. »

Luci et Sévi, j'avais toujours trouvé drôle les surnoms qu'elles se donnaient, Luci et … Non ! Impossible !

 _Ils étaient finalement là, dans une petite ruelle. Marth, Severus, Yui, Kjelle et un cinquième homme. J'eus à peine le temps de dire quelque chose que Marth m'attaqua. J'évitai son coup avant de lui envoyer une gerbe de feu. Je vis Severus et les autres venir vers moi. Je me retrouvai avec trois adversaires alors que Severus demandait à Marth :_

 _« Tu vas bien Luci ?_

 _\- Merci Sévi, je vais bien. »_

 _Luci ?_

Je me retournai vers Cordy et je lui dit : « Je ne t'accompagnerais pas à Ferox, on a un autre problème bien plus grave.


	31. Nos enfants

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Nintendo.  
_

 **Chapitre 32 : Nos enfants**

J'avais conduit Cordy jusqu'à notre chambre, pour être sûr que personne ne nous dérange. Elle me demanda : « Pourquoi Daraen ? Qu'est-ce qui peut passer avant Ylisse ? Et avant nous ?

-Une seule Cordy, et très franchement j'espère me tromper. Je pars demain avec Tharja.

-Encore elle ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ?

-Je savais qu'un jour j'aurais dut te le dire, mais j'espérai que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Lorsque j'ai vu Tharja pour la première fois, la vérité m'a éclaté au visage : j'étais un monstre. Kagero, elle était enceinte, Tharja est notre fille. Elle ne le sait pas Cordy alors s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien, elle pense que je suis son grand-frère.

-Partez, mais je veux des explications en rentrant.

-Merci Cordy, veille sur les filles en mon absence. »

Nous partîmes tôt le lendemain matin avec Tharja, pour pouvoir couvrir un maximum de distance dés le premier jour. Nous partîmes vers le nord, vers Regna Ferox. Mais nous étions sortis des routes habituelles, pour gagner du temps. Tharja avait une endurance impressionnante, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Nous arrivâmes à Ferox deux jours avant Cordy, mais elles n'étaient plus là, forcément. Nous allâmes ensuite chez nous, dans le désert de Plégia, mais ce fut un nouvel échec.

Alors que nous étions installés sous le squelette d'un dragon géant pour passer la nuit, je vis Tharja s'éloigner un peu du campement que nous avions installés. Une fois que j'eu allumé un feu, pour nous réchauffer et pour faire fuir les bêtes sauvages, je la rejoignis. Elle me dit : « Noire me manque, et tout les autres enfants de l'orphelinat aussi. Au fil des années, ils sont un peu devenus comme ma famille.

-Je ressens la même chose pour Severa et Linfan, sans elles et Cordy mon monde s'effondrerait. Je veux les protéger, elles sont ce qu j'ai de plus précieux. Et je sais que malgré tout ce qu'elles pourront faire, ce seront toujours mes petites filles.

-Papa. »


	32. La Lignée maudite

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Nintendo.  
_

 **Chapitre 33 : La lignée maudite**

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

-À vrai dire, depuis longtemps. J'ai eu des flashs durant ma deuxième capture, comme des visions, de maman et toi.

-Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne ?

-Non, murmura-t-elle, personne n'est au courant. Pas même Libra.

-J'en ai parlé à Cordy, avouais-je, avant notre départ.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, me dit-elle, tu n'as jamais put leur cacher quoi que ce soit, à l'une comme à l'autre.

-Viens, dis-je en me levant, allons dormir. Demain on va jusqu'au château de Plégia.

-Daraen, dit-elle en se levant, qu'est-ce que l'on cherche exactement ? Tu cherches Marth et Severus partout, pourquoi ?

-Sévi et Luci, ce sont les surnoms qu'elles se sont données. La première fois que je les ai entendus, c'était après le tournoi de Ferox, lorsque j'ai attaqué Severus. Quelque chose m'avait toujours perturbé chez elle, mais je sais ce que c'est maintenant. Ce sont nos enfants Tharja. Marth, Severus, Yui, ce sont nos enfants. Marth est Lucina, Severus est Severa, et Yui est soit la fille de Nowi, soit celle de Tiki.

-Comment est-ce possible ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas, mais ce sont eux. C'est pour ça que je veux les retrouver. »

Nous atteignîmes le château de Valldar, le nouveau roi de Plégia, durant l'après-midi. Mais il n'y avait rien là-bas, pas plus que dans la capitale d'ailleurs. Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être ? Ils avaient cherché dans tout les endroits … sauf si, sauf si ils étaient caché au sommet du Mont Prismatique ? Je fis part de ma supposition à Tharja durant la soirée, lorsque nous étions installés dans une chambre, à l'une des auberges de la capitale. Elle me dit : « Si jamais c'est le cas, alors nous ne pourrons pas rentrer. Cet endroit a été béni par Naga elle-même, cela le rend impénétrable pour nous.

-Co … comment ? demandai-je sous le choc

-Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que les disciples de Grima ne s'attaquent à moi une deuxième fois.


	33. Rencontre

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Merci à Ny'chan qui a accepté d'être ma bêta pour la suite de cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai adoré écrire la scène de combat dedans. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 33 : Rencontre**

Il nous fallut une semaine pour rallier le mont Prismatique depuis le château de Valldar, mais nous eûmes à peine le temps d'en commencer l'ascension que trois silhouettes vinrent nous barrer la route. Ils maniaient tous les trois une épée. Une mercenaire, un bretteur et … une … une lord … Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus et son épée … C'était Falchion ! Je détournais le regard vers la mercenaire et son épée … Mercurius. Puis, je me tournais vers Tharja et je lui dis : « Tu prends le bretteur et je me charge des deux autres, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris à l'épée. »

Je dégainai mes deux lames et Tharja sa courte épée, c'était plus simple à manier qu'une grande comme celles que j'avais. Je chargeai mes deux adversaires, mes épées devant moi. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Je reculais de quelques pas pour observer leur posture, elles étaient rodées au combat à deux, ça se voyait en les regardant. Elles attaquèrent, chacune sur une de mes lames, sans jamais pointer leurs armes l'une contre l'autre. Je me contentais de reculer, incapable de riposter.

J'étais totalement bloqué, et Tharja semblait dans la même situation. Je rengainais l'épée que je tenais dans ma main gauche et je sortis l'une de mes deux dagues.

C'est moi qui leur avais tout appris, mais je ne leur avais pas appris tout ce que je savais.

Lucina chargea, elle était rapide. Je fis un pas sur le côté, sa lame heurta le bout de la mienne, la faisant vaciller, alors que Severa fonçait dans notre direction. Parfait, d'un rapide coup je désarmais Lucina avant de contrer le coup de Severa. Nos épées restèrent entrechoquées, je pouvais deviner sa détermination à travers son masque. Elle était tombée dans mon piège.

D'un rapide coup, je coinçai sa dague entre deux plaques de métal de son épaule gauche. Hors de question qu'elle s'en serve comme d'une deuxième arme. J'entendis Lucina récupérer son épée, elles étaient finies. Je sortis une deuxième dague, alors que Lucina se positionnait derrière moi. Je reculais à nouveau, les laissant venir vers moi. Severa s'avança, munie de Mercurius et de ma dague, je chargeai, lui faisant rapidement lâcher ma dague avant de la désarmer. Lucina chargea en tentant de me prendre à revers, mais en un simple coup d'épée elle fut à terre.

Mais, ma fille tenta de récupérer son arme, une vraie battante et têtue par-dessus le marché, comme à l'époque. Heureusement pour moi, Tharja lui lança un sort de Nosferatu qui la mit à terre.

C'était gagné.

Lucina et Severa enlevèrent leur masque et cette dernière me demanda : « Satisfait père ?

\- Pas tout à fait, lui répondis-je en l'aidant à se relever, pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir ?

\- Pour ne pas créer de paradoxe temporel, me répondit Lucina, comment ?

\- '' Sévi et Luci '', vous vous êtes trahi ce jour-là, mais je n'ai ré-entendu ces surnoms que récemment. Sinon, tout était parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? cracha Severa

\- Vous faire savoir que je sais, et que l'on peut vous aider. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne dirais rien aux autres. Juste, Valm a commencé à bouger, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. »


	34. Révélation

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Intelligent Systems et Nintendo._

 _Merci à Ny'chan, ma bêta pour cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, jnhésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 34 : Révélation**

Il nous fallut un moment pour revenir à Yllistol, Tharja avait été blessée par leur bretteur, et sa blessure s'était infectée, nous forçant à plusieurs jours _d'immobilité_ dans une auberge de campagne. Heureusement pour nous, personne ne me reconnut, un vrai miracle depuis la fin de la guerre contre Plégia. Mais nous finîmes quand même par arriver à la caserne des Veilleurs, notre _chez nous_. Cordélia me prit immédiatement à part, j'avais des explications à lui donner par rapport … à tout ça. Elle me demanda : « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé Tharja et toi ?

-Ce que je craignais, répondis-je, tu te souviens de ton combat contre Severus au tournoi de Ferox ? Et de celui de Chrom contre Marth.

-Les mêmes techniques …, murmura-t-elle

-Et Falchion oui, c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

-Et pourtant … '' Sévi et Luci ''…, rétorqua Daraen avant une légère pause, la première fois que j'ai entendu ces surnoms c'était après le tournoi de Ferox. »

Il la regarde dans les yeux et prend une légère respiration tandis qu'elle hoche la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Il reprit : « Ce sont nos enfants Cordy, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans le futur, nous allons échouer. C'est certain. Et ils sont revenus, pour empêcher cela, Severa et Lucina … ce sont Severus et Marth ! Kjelle aussi est avec elles, et probablement tous les autres aussi. C'est elle qui les tenait au courant de ce que faisaient les pieuvres, de ce que nous faisions.

-C'est impossible Daraen, tu veux dire que depuis toutes ces années … depuis qu'elle nous a sauvés dans cette forêt …

-Oui, depuis tout ce temps elles veillent sur nous. Mais, n'en parle pas aux autres s'il te plaît.

-Daraen ! hurla Libra en entrant dans sa chambre, Gravidus a été retrouvé, il est entre les mains d'une chevalière pégase, au service du roi de Plégia.

-Merci Libra, au moins on sait où creuser la piste des adeptes de Grima. Et Partha ?

-Toujours aucun signe de lui. »


End file.
